When reallity is not what it looks like
by Riznao
Summary: Allen Walker tiene una vida comun pero placentera tiene a dos grandes amigos y a un novio excepcional, el unico problema es que talvez esa vida en verdad es... :YAOI: :UA: :TikkyAllen LaviAllen KandaAllen: !CAPITULO 5 ARRIBA!
1. Cuando las cosas nunca cambian

Hola traigo nuevo fic, hace ratitos tenia este en mi cabecita asi que decidi escribirlo xD espero les guste esta vez es un UA, las parejas son LavixAllen, KandaxAllen y TikkyxAllen :P Allen-kun es todo un zorrito :D

Disclaimer: DGM no es mio, pertenece a Hoshino Katsura.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo I: Cuando las cosas nunca cambian**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El sonido de la alarma le alerto y lo saco abruptamente de su anhelado sueño, muy lentamente saco una de sus manos del manojo indefinido de sabanas que le cubrían de pies a cabeza, tanteando lentamente a su derecha comenzó a buscar el filo de la pequeña mesa de noche para ponerle fin al molesto y ruidoso sonido del despertador, cuando finalmente su mano se poso sobre el pequeño objeto que buscaba dio un manotazo nada sutil al pequeño aparato haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Bueno al menos el sonido había parado.

Volvió a meter su mano entre las sabanas pero no pudo rendirse nuevamente al sueño, cuando escucho pasos que iban a su dirección, al parecer los demás ocupantes de la casa ya sabían que estaba despierto después de haber escuchado el molesto ruido del despertador y finalmente (al menos uno de ellos) había tenido la necesidad de ir a revisarle…como todas las mañanas, al parecer hoy seria otro día rutinario pero placentero.

La persona debajo de las sabanas suspiro cuando sintió y reconoció de quien se trataba, dejo salir una sonrisa por debajo de las sabanas, sintió cuando el otro individuo se sentó en el borde de la cama, y no queriendo levantarse, decidió hacerse el dormido, el individuo a su lado se percato de su actuación y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello de manera afectiva, la persona debajo de las sabanas no pudo sino acceder a la demostración de afecto y un poco al leve cosquilleo que sentía riendo sutilmente. –"Lavi, ya basta"- murmuro con una sonrisa en su rostro finalmente saliendo del complicado embrollo de sabanas sobre el, mostrando una alborotada mata de cabellos castaños.-"Buenos días, Lavi"- le saludo besándole rápidamente su frente y acariciando los cabellos rojizos.

-"Espero que el desayuno este listo, tengo mucha hambre"- le comento despabilándose y saliendo finalmente de la cama, Lavi le miraba siguiéndole con sus ojos esmeralda cualquier movimiento que hacia. –"Iré a darme una ducha, mas vale que me tengas preparado el desayuno, ¡ah! y dile a Yuu que espero que no se haya adueñado de toda la leche"- después de aquello tomo una toalla y se encerró en el baño cerrando la puerta tras de si. Lavi sonrió y salio de la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El castaño bajo aun con sus cabellos mojados y se dirigió a la cocina donde sus compañeros de casa se encontraban. Lavi le vio contento cuando entro y nuevamente le cubrió de cariñosas atenciones. –"Calma, calma"- rió divertido –"Ya se que tienes hambre yo también"- algo por el rabillo del ojo llamo su atención.

-"Ah buenos días Yuu"- le saludo al peliazul quien solo le dirigió una mirada en señal de reconocimiento –"Vaya no puedes ser un poco mas entusiasta, me pregunto como es que sigues viviendo conmigo"- Yuu solo dio un pequeño gruñido de desaprobación, haciendo que el castaño riera nuevamente.

-"Buenos días, Lenalee"- saludo mirando a su izquierda, pero no había nadie allí –"ah, es cierto, Lenalee regreso con Komui-san hace dos días, creo que es la costumbre"- se rasco la cabeza distraídamente, mientras Lavi volvía a atraer su atención.

-"Lo se, lo se, ¡Dios que impaciente eres!"- le regaño al mismo tiempo que abría una de las alacenas en busca de alimento y lo vertía en un tazón mediano. –"Bien aquí tienes Lavi, espero que te guste, te acabaste muy rápido el pedigrí la semana pasada, ojala este te ajuste por mas tiempo, perro glotón"- le regaño, pero Lavi no presto atencion y hundió su hocico en el tazón devorando rápidamente la comida que contenía el tazón apenas este toco el suelo.

-"Yuu, tu también tienes hambre ¿verdad?"- le pregunto al sentir algo enrollarse por sus pies. –"Gato interesado"- le reprocho de igual manera que Lavi mientras sacaba de la alacena una pequeña bolsa, depositando su contenido en un tazón más pequeño y lo ponía en el suelo con distancia prudente de Lavi quien seguía en lo suyo. –"Aquí tienes Yuu"- Yuu se acerco al tazón y comenzó a comer moderadamente al contrario de Lavi –"Holgazanes cuando aprenderán a hacerme el desayuno y no al revés"- negó divertido con su cabeza.

Finalmente el castaño tomo otros dos tazones, uno con agua y otro con leche poniéndoselos junto a Lavi y a Kanda respectivamente.-"Al fin mi desayuno"- suspiro sacando otro tazón (¿cuantos tazones tiene?) vertiendo leche y cereal.

Miro a sus dos mascotas al mismo tiempo que comía, algo capto su atención y pudo observar que era el periódico, aquello tuvo que haber sido cuestión de Yuu mas que de Lavi, siempre se preguntaba como un gato tendría la costumbre de llevar el periódico dentro de la casa cuando era mas común y normal que un perro lo hiciera, además le parecía extraño que Yuu sin entrenamiento llegara a tener aquella costumbre inusual en su naturaleza.

Yuu sintió una mirada sobre si y miro al castaño que solo sonrió, este pudo haber jurado que si Yuu fuera un ser humano este le hubiera sonreído de igual manera, negó con la cabeza al haber pensado aquello, eso era un disparate. Aun así no pudo evitar seguir viendo a su gato y a su perro, ambos eran los únicos acompañantes de aquella gran mansión en la que vivía y sus únicos amigos. Después de la muerte de su padre hace un año, se había quedado absolutamente solo al no tener algún otro pariente, así que todo lo que alguna vez perteneció a su fallecido padre paso a ser de el, la mansión y el dinero suficiente para mantenerse hasta que trabajara.

Aunque su vida tuviera lujo y comodidad, el dinero no podía comprarle la compañía, que era lo que mas necesitaba en aquellos momentos, tenia algunos amigos, pero no era nada mas profundo que una cortes y frívola amistad, el era una persona de relaciones, necesitaba estar rodeado de gente, y a pesar de que solo vivía con su padre, Mana Walker, el compensaba a todas las personas que le hacían falta, por que Mana a pesar de ser su padre, era su amigo, su hermano y prácticamente su mundo.

Cuando la depresión le ataco y su necesidad de llorar en el rincón de la mansión se volvió frenético después de un mes de fallecido su padre, Komui, un buen amigo de Mana, llegaba a visitarlo ocasionalmente, tratando de sacarle del aislamiento en el cual se había metido. Aun con el gran esfuerzo de Komui y su insistente deseo por que Allen Walker sintiera la luz calida que irradiaba el sol, que no fuera solo al asomarse a la ventana, todo parecía en vano, tanto que frustro a este y finalmente se rindió a la indignación y a recurrir a los gritos.

-"¡Allen-kun! Escúchame, se que no puedo entender tu dolor, pero esto es demasiado, tres meses van desde la muerte de Mana, no hay nada que podamos hacer, por favor, reacciona todavía debes vivir, tu padre te lo dijo ¿no?, sigue adelante Allen-kun, es lo que el quisiera, ¡Dios! Abre tus ventanas deja que la luz del sol entre, esto parece una caverna, cómprate una jodida mascota, ¡yo que se! Busca hacer algo con tu vida, pero basta de esta insensatez, esto no es lo que tu padre querría"-

Recordaba claramente sus palabras, en especial la parte de 'No es lo que tu padre querría', aquella frase al parecer fue la que tuvo suficiente peso como para sacarle de su aislamiento mas no de deshacerse de su sentimiento de soledad y vulnerabilidad. Así que no sabiendo que más hacer, que no fuera su tediosa rutina que solo ayudaba a frustrarle más, decidió seguir el extraño y desesperado consejo de Komui, comprarse una mascota.

Pero Yuu había llegado antes de poder comprarse una, recordaba haber llegado a su casa finalmente después de un arduo día de clases, topándose con un pequeño bulto encima del marco de su puerta, al principio se sintió levemente intimidado por aquel extraño ser, pero cuando le vio más de cerca pudo ver que estaba temblando frenéticamente por el frió, no era de sorprenderse ya estaban a mitad de otoño, se trataba de un pequeño gato con ojos tan azules como su pelaje y con una cola larga y elegante, Allen siendo la persona tan caritativa que era, decidió bajar al pobre e indefenso gato, pero el gato, era todo menos pobre e indefenso y se defendió de Allen causándole unas cuantos rasguños, en especial uno que atravesaba su ojo izquierdo y que hasta ese momento la marca aunque apenas perceptible, aun estaba allí.

Al final, Yuu siguió en el mismo sitio sin moverse no importara cuanto Allen quisiera para llevarle adentro de su casa y darle comida y calor, asi que tras la terquedad del gato, Allen siempre le llevaba comida hasta donde se encontraba, ganándose a la larga la buena voluntad del animal, así que después de un mes de encuentros incómodos y algunos problemáticos, Yuu había comenzado a introducirse a la mansión, esporadicamente, hasta que finalmente cómodo con la presencia de Allen y con el lugar decidió quedarse adentro. Allen decidió ponerle nombre en vista que siempre que buscaba la atención del minino, no podía sino llamarle como 'Gatito' o 'Mish', ninguno de los llamados o sonidos guturales que emitía servía para que el gato le pusiera atención, es mas parecia que el los rechazaba rotundamente, así que un día decidió llamarle Yuu, después de mencionar muchos nombres en busca de que alguno captara la atencion del minino, finalmente tras la sarta de nombres que iban desde lo ridiculo hasta lo extremo (ir desde Rintintin hasta Aquiles) había dicho 'Yuu' y el minino parecía haber reconocido ese nombre al mirar a Allen con orejas y cola bien paradas.

-"¡Lavi deja la comida Yuu, por dios es comida de gato, por derecho y deber ni siquiera debería gustarte esa comida eres un perro, si quieres mas tendrás que esperar hasta en la noche!"- le reprocho a su perro cuando escucho como Yuu se encrespaba por la abrupta cercanía entre el y el perro, miro con cariño a Lavi, Allen quería a Yuu pero Lavi tenia aquello que Yuu no tenia y que le atraía, y viceversa, era juguetón y entusiasta, Yuu era reservado, orgulloso pero cariñoso en pocas ocasiones, en verdad amaba a sus dos mascotas, cada una a su manera.

Recordó como fue que Lavi llego hasta su mansión, fue uno de los acontecimientos mas raros que había vivido con Yuu, todo comenzó como un día normal, quien diría que seria lo contrario, Yuu se mostró inquieto desde que se levanto y sintiendo que algo no marchaba bien con el decidió no ir a estudiar y vigilarle, Yuu se mostraba impaciente y cuando este pudo salir de la mansión con Allen tras el decidió ir mas allá de las rejas que separaban la mansión con el resto del mundo, algo que nunca hasta ese día, había hecho, Allen pudo haber jurado que Yuu paraba cada vez que Allen parecía perderle el rastro, como si este le estuviera indicando que dirección tomar. Cuando Yuu paro finalmente paro, lo hizo frente a una librería, o al menos eso parecía, por los letreros, ya que por lo que veía las personas estaban instalándose en la pequeña tienda.

-"¿Una librería? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?"-recordó haberle preguntado a su gato, este sin embargo trataba de entrar a la tienda mientras rasguñaba la puerta, Allen pensó que debía estar loco por obedecer a su gato, pero realmente Yuu no era precisamente un gato común y algo debía salir de todo aquello, por que a pesar de ser un minino, Yuu parecía hacer las cosas con gran exactitud y por alguna razón valida.

-"lo siento todavía no estamos abiertos, como veras nos estamos instalando"- le hablo un anciano a su lado, el hombre era bastante viejo y tenia grandes ojeras, por un momento la imagen de un panda se cruzo por su mente, pero no queriendo ser descortés aparto aquel pensamiento antes que pudiera reír ante su propia broma.

-"Lo siento, es solo que mi gato parece querer entrar"- comento un poco avergonzado.

-"Pues que raro, no tengo nada adentro de la tienda que no sean libros"- el hombre paso de largo a Allen sacando de entre sus ropas una llave, que supuso seria la de aquella puerta.-"Como eres un visitante creo que puedo abrir las puertas solo por ti"-

-"No es necesario, sin ofender, pero los libros no me gustan mucho"- se disculpo Allen moviendo sus manos al frente. Sin embargo Yuu no tenía la misma idea que él y se coló por la pequeña abertura que había entre la puerta semiabierta y el marco de esta. –"¡Yuu regresa!"- grito Allen detrás de el con el anciano mirando entretenido aquel felino.-"Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, lo sacare de allí cuanto antes"- volvió a disculparse Allen, el anciano sin embargo hizo un ademán con su mano dándole a entender que no había problema alguno en ello, y le dio espacio suficiente para pasar a la tienda, donde escucho mas al fondo un ladrido.

-"Oh, se me olvido que deje a Dick adentro"- Allen abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-"¿Tiene un perro?, por que no me lo dijo antes"- pregunto casi al borde del miedo, quien sabe lo que un perro le podría llegar a hacer a Yuu, corrió hasta donde escucho el ladrido y lo que vio le sorprendió de sobremanera. Yuu yacía sentado mirándole con expresión agria mientras el perro lo olfateaba y comenzaba a restregar su cara a la del gato moviendo frenéticamente su cola de un lado a otro, una señal que Allen interpreto como felicidad… ¿pero porque? ¿Por ver a su gato? ¿Qué no los perros odiaban a los gatos?...definitivamente aquello le sorprendió mas a el que al mismo anciano que cuando llego a su lado y vio aquella rara imagen solo pudo contemplarla con interés.

-"¿Yuu?"- llamo Allen al gato haciendo que este llegara hasta el, lo que mas le sorprendía era que de hecho Yuu no era un gato con paciencia, y estar cerca de otro ser, fuera animal o humano, era casi imposible si es que dicho ser no era Allen, es decir, al mismo Allen le habia costado casi un mes ganarse la aprobacion de Yuu, aun así Yuu se veía hasta casi amistoso con aquel perro, el cual, habia que agregar nunca antes lo habian visto.

'Dick' también como si hubiera sido llamado por el se acerco, y comenzó a olfatearle, y de ser posible comenzaba a mover su cola mas frenéticamente de un lado a otro –"Parece que le has agradado a Dick"- Allen solo pudo llevar una de sus manos al pelaje rojizo de aquel animal y comenzó a acariciarlo, lo que mas le llamo la atención, fue una parte alrededor de su ojo derecho que estaba completamente negra, casi parecía como si aquella parte del pelaje fuera un parche, de esos que usan los piratas, pensó, los ojos del animal eran verde esmeralda, muy extraños pero hermosos.

-"Dime niño ¿cual es tu nombre?"- pregunto repentinamente el anciano, haciendo que Allen parara de acariciar al perro.

-"Walker, Allen Walker, señor"-

-"Ya veo, a mi me llaman Bookman"- Allen dio una pequeña reverencia cuando el anciano se presento –"Dime Allen ¿te gustan los perros?"- pregunto el anciano.

-"Pues no lo se, pero no puedo decir que me desagradan, simplemente nunca me he puesto a pensar tener a un perro como mascota"- respondió sinceramente con Lavi aun a su lado haciendo cualquier cosa para llamar la atención.

-"Sabes, hace poco me mude acá, y como ves he decidido abrir una librería, pero tengo a Dick, y en ocasiones es muy rebelde, dime, en vista que parece que le has agradado, ¿no te gustaría hacerte cargo de el?"- le ofreció el anciano, Dick como si supiera de lo que estaban hablando comenzó a saltar y a rodear a Allen.

-"No lo se"- se mostró inseguro mirando al perro, vio de reojo a Yuu que comenzó a restregársele entre las piernas, como animándolo a acceder a lo que Bookman le había ofrecido.

-"Supongo que esta bien, si claro no le molesta a usted"- _ni a Yuu por lo que veo_, pensó.

-"No te preocupes, puedes llevártelo hoy si gustas"- le ofreció Bookman acariciando a Dick quien ahora estaba a su lado.

-"Pero ¿Dick no se sentirá triste al irse?"-

-"No te preocupes por eso, este encuentro de alguna manera estaba destinado, y Dick parece muy feliz por ello, esto es como el curso de la historia debe desarrollarse."- le aseguro, Allen solo miro a Dick con una sonrisa.-"Ah, sabes no soy bueno con los nombres y a Dick parece no gustarle el nombre que elegí para el, ya que cada vez que le llamo por su nombre el muy terco nunca obedece, incluso busque en libros de nombres para animales pero hasta ahora le he puesto 48 nombres y ninguno parece gustarle"- gruño el anciano haciendo que Dick le rodeara como afirmando aquello.

-"¿Por que no le pones tu un nuevo nombre en honor a que este día pasa a ser tuyo?"- Allen se vio inseguro pero decidió pensar en un nombre, por unos instantes cerro sus ojos y con su mano en su barbilla repasaba nombres de libros, programas de televisión o cualquier otra cosa en busca de uno para ese momento, luego de un minuto Allen sonrió y miro al perro con un brillo en los ojos.

-"¿Que te parece si te llamamos Lavi?"- pregunto al perro ganándose un ladrido por su parte y como este se le abalanzaba para lamerle de lleno en la cara.

-"Basta"- comenzó a reír Allen al sentir la lengua húmeda pasar por su rostro causándole cosquillas. –"Supongo que eso significa que si te gusta el nombre, ¿eh? Lavi"- sonrió mientras Lavi volvía a ladrar, desde ese día habían pasado juntos en la mansión, los tres, Kanda, Lavi y Allen, una extraña combinación pero una que nunca cambiaria.

Cuando termino de comer, levanto los platos y los puso en el fregadero, descartando lavarlos por la hora que era, dentro de poco seria hora que le pasaran a recoger, y también seria hora de lidiar con el peor humor que Yuu y Lavi tenían a lo largo del día. Una bocina desde afuera le alerto que finalmente le habían llegado a traer, rápidamente busco sus cosas y metió cuadernos y lo necesario en su mochila, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor en busca de Yuu y Lavi pero no vio a ninguno de ellos. Con sigilo y rápidamente salio de su mansión hacia el portón y vio el auto negro que el tan bien conocía, sonrió tímidamente al ver a la persona que se había bajado del carro y esperaba por el mientras abría la puerta del pasajero.

-"Buenos días"- saludo llegando frente al otro chico.

-"Buenos días, chico, ¿Qué tal la noche?"- pregunto amablemente el joven de cabellos oscuros y desordenados, la expresión de Allen cambio.

-"Otra pesadilla, te digo es la segunda en esta semana, casi no dormí y cuando tuve que levantarme apenas y pude hacerlo por el sueño"- se quejo inflando sus mejillas, una imagen que le pareció adorable al otro joven –"Pero Tikky, ya te he dicho que no me digas, chico, sabes que tengo un nombre, anda dilo"- le exigió el castaño.

-"Vale, vale, no te pongas encrespado…Allen"- el chico había dejado salir de manera tan seductora su propio nombre, y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo aparecía sobre sus mejillas.

-"E-es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde"- comento sonrojado y nervioso, para entretenimiento de Tikky.

-"Oh, ¿Dónde están tus mascotas?, esta es hora que deberían estar ladrando y tratando de arañarme"- pregunto Tikky mirando mas allá del portón.

-"No lo se, creo que deben estar adentro aun"- contesto Allen, dispuesto a subirse al auto, pero la mano de Tikky se lo impidió.

-"No tan rápido… ¿Qué hay de mi beso de buenos días?"- Allen rio sutilmiente, inclinándose para besar los labios de Tikky, este solo coloco su mano sobre la cintura de Allen atrayéndolo mas así, la lengua de Allen consiguió lamer los labios de su pareja haciendo que este abriera su boca en señal de bienvenida y en respuesta meter su propia lengua en la caverna húmeda y caliente de Allen, poco a poco la mano de Tikky bajaba por la espalda de Allen hasta llegar a su trasero donde lo apretujo levemente, aquello hizo que Allen se separara.

-"Tikky ¿que te he dicho?, no"- le negó rotundamente haciendo reír al joven de 18 años que tenia en frente.

-"¿Quieres decir no? O ¿no aquí en publico?"- El aliento calido de Tikky sobre su oreja le mando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, pero antes que pudiera contestar escucho un ladrido desde atrás, la hora de enfrentar a sus mascotas había llegado finalmente. Allen rápidamente cerro el portón de la casa dejando a Lavi adentro junto con Yuu.

-"Lavi, Yuu compórtense"- grito desde el otro lado, viendo como Yuu se encrespaba y Lavi no dejaba de ladrar, esta era la parte mas difícil del día, por alguna razón ni Yuu ni Lavi parecían soportar a su novio, hacia dos meses que salía con Tikky y supuso que sus mascotas deben de haber sentido cierto derecho sobre el por estar junto con Allen, mas tiempo que el nuevo intruso.

-"Déjalos Allen, solo están celosos de que su dueño tenga un dueño"- antes que pudiera refutar aquello Tikky le había besado nuevamente, haciendo que Lavi ladrara mas y Kanda siseara. –"Lo ves"- soltando finalmente a Allen decidió entrar al carro, y Allen hizo lo mismo.

-"Yuu, Lavi, hablaremos de esto después"- les reprocho, mientras Lavi se calmaba. El carro arranco y dio un último vistazo a sus mascotas, no pudo observar los ojos entristecidos y llenos de furia y celos que parecían tener ambos, como si de verdad se tratasen de seres humanos.

-"No se porque les hablas como si fueran personas, solo son animales"- le comento indiferente su pareja.

-"No digas eso, ellos son mis amigos, a pesar de no ser seres humanos"- le regaño Allen, Tikky solo sonrió.

-"Por cierto Allen, ¿Te has estado tomado las pastillas que te di la vez pasada, ya sabes para las pesadillas?"-

-"Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?"- Tikky no respondió por un buen rato y solo unió levemente sus cejas ganándose la curiosidad de Allen.-"¿Pasa algo malo?"- preguntó poniendo su mano sobre la de Tikky que estaba sobre la palanca de velocidades, este pareció salir de sus pensamientos.

-"No por nada, solo quería saber"- respondió sonriéndole trayendo la mano de Allen sobre la suya para darle un beso, Allen sonrio y miro por la ventana.

Allen no podía sentirse mejor, tenia pocas cosas en la vida, pero esas pocas cosas eran las que mas le habían traído felicidad, Lavi, Yuu y Tikky parecían llegados del cielo cuando el mas necesitaba de alguien, amaba esa vida, y no la cambiaria por nada, en casa sin embargo sus dos mascotas sin que el pudiera saberlo, odiaban aquella rutina y deseaban romperla a como diera lugar.

* * *

primer capitulo !! bueno solo unas aclaraciones, tikky tiene 18 años (por el momento kukuku, luego sabran por que), creo que este sera un fic algo largo :D por que tengo pensado muchas cosas xP espero me digan si les ha gustado el capitulo, sin mas me despido hasta la proxima.


	2. Cuando la rutina comienza a romperse

Lamento la enorme demora pero es que la inspiracion no me llegaba, hasta el momento siento mas necesidad de escribir para profundidad y bipolar que los otros fic xD siento que para esos dos me fluye como nunca la inspiracion dejando secos a When reallity (que weba decir el nombre entero...es el nombre mas largo que le he puesto a un fic) en fin gracias por leer y por apoyar este fic, ya que es un poco diferente a lo normal, gracias a **Yami RozenkreuZ, Kyurengo, Shiori-Hichigo, Mandragorapurple, Mireya Humbolt, MARYAM-CHWAN, Kimi to Deatte Kara, Phoenix, dagmw, x Souseiseki x **por los reviews y a mis queridos lectores por seguir con el fic gracias.

Disclaimer: DGM no es mio ¬¬

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo II: Cuando la rutina comienza a romperse. **

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"E-espera Tik—Tiky"- aquello apenas fue un murmuro audible que emanaba de los labios semiabiertos del chico, un suspiro apagado le prosiguió chocando de frente con el cabello negro de su acompañante, levantando varios en el proceso.

-"Shhh, si hablas nos van a descubrir"- susurro Tiky desde su lugar entre el cuello del castaño, su aliento calido no pudo sino hacer que una placentera corriente eléctrica pasara sobre la piel de Allen avispando sus sentidos al máximo, una parte de él le decía que debía detener aquello, que ese no era, ni el lugar, ni el momento adecuado, para aquel tipo de entretenimiento privado, pero ¿Cuántas veces no se había dicho lo mismo y al final el resultado siempre había sido el mismo?. El, con sudor suyo y el de su acompañante, mezclados con el olor casi imperceptible de las hormonas, sus ropas desarregladas así como sus cabellos, junto con un rubor que se negaba a dejar sus mejillas hasta pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Cuántas veces había dicho que no cuando su cuerpo decía a gritos que si?

-"P-pero ya…"- un sonido gutural nada comprensible salio de su boca –"hora…clase"- atino a decir entre jadeos, Tiky no se detuvo en lo que hacia, seguía mordisqueando el delicioso cuello de Allen mientras que con su mano subía y bajaba rápidamente sobre su miembro que yacía erecto bajo su pantalón que le aprisionaba de manera tan dolorosa y frustrante. Tiky miraba de reojo la cara de Allen, decidido a no perderse ningún detalle de los sonidos y de las reacciones que causaba al menor, le encantaba en especial el verlo así, tan vulnerable y acalorado, donde él con su eterno complejo de inocencia y sentido de lo correcto se negaba a sabiendas que al final, en su subconsciente deseaba aquello, era linda la manera en como se negaba y era excitante la forma en como ahogaba aquellas palabras entre jadeos y quejidos.

-"Ya, ya, nuestra clase comienza dentro de poco…lo se"- sus movimientos se hicieron mas frenéticos causando al menor reunir toda su cordura y su autocontrol para no gritar como loco y retorcerse del placer que sentía. –"Solo espera hasta que terminemos ¿si?"- susurro a su oido con voz llena de lujuria, Allen coloco sus manos sobre su boca para evitar soltar los sonidos que muy difícilmente se guardaba para si.

-"Y-ya casi…"- Tiky no pudo sino acrecentar el movimiento de su mano. Allen jadeaba rápidamente en sincronía con su descontrolado corazón y su deseo de llegar a la cúspide del placer. Momentos después con un grito apagado, Allen se vino sobre la mano de Tiky, mientras que con sus manos buscaba apoyo del cual sus piernas se negaban a darle, abrazo al chico que tenia en frente buscando no ceder a la debilidad de sus piernas, este gustoso le abrazo mientras caía con el hacia el suelo de manera lenta, acomodándolo entre sus brazos.

Allen seguía respirando rápidamente, buscando llenar con todo el aire posible sus pulmones, aspirando con ello el aroma que tan bien conocía de Tiky al encontrarse sobre su pecho.-"Como siempre ha sido de lo mejor ¿eh, Allen?"- susurro sensualmente al oído del castaño, este asintió aun un poco aturdido por aquella pagina mas que se agregaría al capitulo de 'Asaltos de Tiky entre clases'.

Tiky llevo la mano con la cual acababa de complacer a Allen hacia a su boca, lamiendo cada uno de sus dedos donde quedaban vestigios de la semilla de Allen, este solo le miro embobado y con un acentuado sonrojo.

Tiky cerro los ojos disfrutando del momento, tener a Allen en sus brazos con una expresión de complacencia y su respiración sobre su pecho -"Pero tu no…"- Allen le saco de su tranquilidad por unos minutos. Tiky solo miro de reojo al castaño que se aferraba más a él, con ojos aun vidriosos del placer. –"Tu no--"-volvió a repetir con voz preocupada, Tiky lo abrazo mas fuerte sabiendo lo que quería decir con aquella expresión disconforme que tenia el castaño.

-"Será mi turno la próxima vez, además me gusta mas cuando te tengo a mi merced"- Allen pareció satisfecho de alguna forma por aquella respuesta y solo atino a relajarse entre los brazos de su pareja, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose momentáneamente a la paz del momento.

–"Oi Allen creo que no es momento de descansar la clase ya va a comenzar"- Allen abrió sus ojos al haberse dejado llevar por el momento y la tranquilidad de este, de alguna manera, Allen se vio abrazando a Tiky y casi cayendo en garras de Morfeo, hubiera sido así si Tiky no le hubiera hablado.

-"¡¿Qué?!"-

-"Ah, si ya son las 2:50 ya es hora de irnos"- le sonrió el chico haciendo que el castaño se molestara e hiciera un puchero.

-"Como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de…de…"- Allen se encontró con su rostro sumamente sonrojado y caliente al tratar de decir aquello que habían hecho hacia minutos atrás.

-"Ah, bueno sabes como soy, tengo todo fríamente calculado"- Tiky le miraba con autosuficiencia mientras deshacía el abrazo en el que habían estado, Allen no pudo evitar gruñir cuando sintió como fue apartado del calor del cuerpo de Tiky, este lo noto. –"Vamos, después de la clase tenemos otro receso y podemos volver a…"-

-"¡No! Me niego, ya van varias ocasiones que me haces pasar por lo mismo"- le interrumpió Allen, buscando incorporarse y arreglar sus ropas y deshacerse de la desagradable humedad en su ropa interior. -"No se por que siempre dejo que me hagas estas cosas, pervertido calenturiento"- Tiky le miraba sereno y con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras, él también se disponía a arreglar algunos pequeños detalles, al contrario de Allen, el cabello de Tiky apenas y se enredaba como el de él y sus ropas casi nunca acababan tan arrugadas y desordenadas como las de Allen, para Allen seguía siendo un misterio como es que aquel chico podía lucir siempre tan compuesto. Se recordó así mismo que la próxima vez que hicieran ese tipo de actividades en horas de clase no dejaría ir a Tiky sin manchar, arrugar, desarreglar y enredar sus prendas y su cabello así como el mayor hacia con él.

-"me dejas hacerlas por que te gusta, te encanta y se que te excita todo lo que te hago"- Allen se apresuro a limpiar su desorden al ver las orbes doradas de Tiky mirarle con lujuria, de la cual, sabia que si no se controlaba a tiempo acabaría por ser la excusa perfecta por perder las clases que faltaban, así que rápidamente limpio sus pantalones y abrocho los botones de su camisa, dándole la espalda a su pareja.

Tiky sonrió al ver aquella imagen que había visto por muchas ocasiones, como Allen jugaba al dificil incluso despues de su pequeña diversion, negó divertido con la cabeza antes de abrir el baño en el que habían estado, percatándose que no hubiera nadie por allí asomo su cabeza y cuando estuvo seguro que no habían 'moros en la costa' salio y se coloco frente al lavamanos y al enorme espejo que había frente a estos. Se lavo la cara, y para cuando miro al frente, pudo ver que por el espejo Allen ya se encontraba junto a el haciendo lo mismo.

-"¿Entonces te veo en el próximo receso?"- pregunto con lascivia en su voz el mayor, Allen le miro incrédulo y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Pervertido"- le regaño con un susurro. Se miro en el espejo y vio que su apariencia no delataba nada de la anterior actividad que había tenido con Tiky, suspiro cansado y vio que su novio le miraba con una sonrisa egocéntrica. –"No, pervertido no significa que si, ni tampoco es una insinuación de mi subconsciente que lo acepte, así que deja de verme de esa manera, no y no, te veo a la salida"- sin mas Allen salio de los baños dando una rápida mirada a Tiky con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Vaya, vaya ¿Quién lo diría? Esta vez si se me opuso… ¡OH! bueno habrá otra oportunidad a la salida"- sonrió con complacencia, pero antes que pudiera dar un paso mas, sintió como un dolor punzante se apoderaba de su cabeza, por inercia llevo una de sus manos a esta. –"Ya basta…se lo que hago…"- susurro para si mismo, poco a poco el dolor fue menguando hasta desaparecer, dio una rápida mirada al espejo y se vio en su reflejo con varias cruces en su frente. –"Se lo que hago"- repitió de nuevo mirando su reflejo con determinación, se incorporo y una vez desaparecidas aquellos estigmas, salio con paso firme del lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen iba apresurado a su clase, a diferencia de Tiky, el la tenia a las 2 en punto, cuando su pareja tenia la suya a las 2:15, no era difícil llegar tan temprano a clase cuando la anterior había terminado hace mas de una hora, el problema, para bien o para mal, siempre era Tiky y su insaciable deseo de hacer todo tipo de cosas en un salón vacio, en el closet del conserje y en el lugar mas frecuentado y de uso común, el baño. Al principio dejo pasar aquello y lo catalogo como un simple brotar de hormonas y deseos descontrolados, pero a medida que aquello se volvía mas que eso y pasaba de inmediato a ser una rutina – nada aburrida, nada tediosa, pero en ocasiones un poco estresante – se dio cuenta que no era simplemente un calentón de adolescentes, simple y sencillamente, todo apuntaba que Tiky Mick, el chico mas deseado de toda Black Orden High, no era mas que un pervertido calenturiento.

-"Tonto…"-gruño por debajo recordando las innumerables veces que Tiky lo había jalado de la nada y lo había metido en alguno de los anteriores lugares para hacer de él, lo que quisiera. Extrañamente, alguien tan activamente hormonal como lo era Tiky no había llegado mas allá que los toques indecentes que acababan por llevar a Allen al clímax.

Tiky no era alguien con paciencia y cordura, no cuando Allen estaba de por medio semi desnudo, con mejillas sonrojadas de placer y espasmos que junto con los jadeos y quejidos que soltaba solo provocaba que el pantalón de Tiky se hiciera mas ajustado, aun así, su novio nunca le había tocado con ese tipo de insinuación, es decir llegar a mas, no sabia si era simple conformismo de llegar al punto cúspide del placer ya sea por métodos 'manuales' u 'orales' del por que Tiky no sentía –aun – la necesidad de hacerlo por el método mas común y placentero.

No habían tocado el tema, aun, pero Allen se venia pensando en aquello desde hacia mucho tiempo, cuando pensaba que las hormonas lo traicionarían a él y al calculador de Tiky arrojándolos a lo que marcaría aquella relación. Miedo, cautela o simplemente 'espera por el indicado', no sabia cual de aquellas razones era la forjadora del rotundo no que le daría a su novio cuando le hiciera la pregunta, si, la pregunta, no _la pregunta, _por hay muchas preguntas en una relación, sino aquella pregunta, que para muchos seria lo que probaría y afirmaría el amor entre ambos.

-"Walker-san"- llamo una voz detrás de el con alegría, haciendo que se detuviera y mirara a la persona que le había llamado, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

-"Lou Fa"- saludo con el mismo entusiasmo, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja, por ver a su amiga, y talvez, solo talvez su sonrisa era a causa del polvo, por que después de un buen polvo cualquiera queda curado de la amargura, es alegría no actitud post-acción-hormonal lo que le hace sonreír, o eso quiere pensar.

-"¿Walker-san te molesta si caminamos juntos a la próxima clase?"- pregunto Lou Fa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus lentes empañados por el calor que emana de estos. Allen siendo el chico amable y caballeroso accede sin poner a dudas el comportamiento tan tímido de su amiga, ya que desde que la conoció ella es así, así que darle mas vueltas al asunto, no era necesario.

-"Pues claro"- sonrió nuevamente, haciendo – si eso era posible- sonrojar aun mas a la tímida chica. Lo que Allen no vio, fue a Lou Fa ver hacia atrás, donde Shifu y Rikei –ambos muy amigos de Allen – le guiñaron y levantaron su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación y buena suerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-"Allen-kun"- _Allen miro en dirección donde escucho aquella voz, se le hacia familiar pero no podía ponerle cara a aquella voz tan dulce pero que sonaba con mucha angustia y desesperación._-"Allen-kun"-_ volvió a llamar la voz, esta vez un poco mas desesperada.

Allen camino en busca del origen de aquella voz que le llamaba con insistencia. Miro a su alrededor detallando lo que le rodeaba, no había mas que escombros y vestigios de algún gran edificio, no sabia por que pero todo aquello se le hacia familiar.

_-"Por favor…Allen-kun"-_ imploro una vez mas aquella voz que se escuchaba cada vez mas cerca. Allen corrió hacia donde escucho que provenía, pero solo pudo encontrarse al borde de un gran lago, la voz seguía llamándole, pero lo extraño era que salía del mismo lago, muy lentamente, Allen se inclino sobre el lago, mirando su reflejo en el.

Allen pudo escuchar como un leve sonido parecido al de un llanto, se hacia mas audible a medida que veía el lago, poco a poco su reflejo se desvanecía y daba paso a otro escenario, el castaño se sintió confuso por aquello mas que temeroso, asi que no dio intento alguno en retroceder.

Lo que vio le hizo abrir mas sus ojos en total asombro e incredulidad, una chica, habia una chica del otro lado del lago, era como si fuera un reflejo que se encontraba de cabeza, la chica lloraba, mientras que con sus manos tomaba su cabeza, no supo por que pero el corazón se le estrujo al ver aquella escena, la chica seguía llorando, ignorando ser vista por alguien, sin pensarlo, y por instinto Allen alargo su brazo queriendo alcanzar aquella chica que lloraba tan desconsoladamente.

-"Para, por favor, no llores"- se escucho decirle a la chica. Esta dejo de llorar levemente, al parecer le había escuchado al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos mirándole con unos hermosos ojos violetas humedecidos por las lágrimas.

-"Esta bien…ya estoy aquí"- le aseguro, por alguna razón, no podía verla llorar, le destrozaba el corazón, y no supo porque sentía la gran necesidad de consolarla, la chica le miraba con un brillo en sus ojos que el pudo captar como felicidad y alivio.

_-"Allen-kun"-_ sonrió finalmente la chica, aun con sus ojos húmedos y sus mejillas mojadas, Allen no le dio importancia a eso, lo que valía más que aquellos rastros de angustia, eran los ojos violetas de la chica que ahora le miraban con felicidad. El verla feliz le hizo inmediatamente sentir quella felicidad como si fuera suya, sonrió, sonrió como en verdad nunca pensó hacerlo. ¿En verdad se sentía tan feliz por hacer sentir así a una chica que ni siquiera conocía?, en verdad aquella era una pregunta bastante interesante que por el momento no tenía respuestas que no fuera el vago sentimiento de familiaridad que lo embargaba al verla.

La sonrisa de Allen no duro por mucho tiempo, después de sonreír y contemplar aquella chica, vio como una sombra detrás de ella se acercaba amenazadoramente, la chica sin embargo, ajena al intruso, seguía mirándole con ojos calidos –"No…"- murmuro sobresaltado por aquel ser.

La extraña sombra se acercaba a la chica y tuvo la sensación que por unos momentos unos ojos, detrás de toda esa oscuridad le miraban burlándose de el y su impotencia. –"¡NO!"- grito esta vez al ver que la sombra iba por la chica, la cual seguía mirándole. –"¡No espera!"- grito con todas sus fuerzas al ver como a pocos centímetros de ser tocada por la sombra, el reflejo desapareció dejándolo solo con el cristalino reflejo de si mismo.

Por unos momentos permaneció inmóvil, no sabia que hacer, su desconcierto duro poco, ya que unos pasos tras el le anunciaron que no estaba solo, con lentitud giro su cabeza hasta mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la persona que estaba detrás de el, desde su posición solo podía ver los pies de este, llevaba botas, de eso estaba seguro, pero no se atrevía a hacer un movimiento. Trago duro, las manos comenzaban a sudarle y su corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, con el coraje que pudo reunir, miro al lago nuevamente, para encontrar el reflejo de aquella persona que seguía tras el, y que hasta el momento seguía sumergido en el mutismo.

Allen vio por el reflejo del lago, algo que le dejo helado y sin aliento, vio como la persona estaba vestido con ropajes oscuros, subiendo un poco mas su vista hasta la altura del pecho pudo ver como una brillante insignia en forma de estrella decoraba donde se encontraba el corazón, subió mas la vista y llegando al cuello pudo ver las puntas de algunos cabellos… ¿blancos?, ¿acaso era un hombre viejo quien le miraba?...no, su cuerpo no parecía el de un anciano, aquella no era una opción.

Decidido a ver mas arriba a pesar de su latir incontrolable, se asombro al ver que la extraña persona había levantado su mano izquierda y la transformaba en una especie de mano con agujas, un sudor frió recorrió su cuerpo, ¿Qué pensaba hacer aquella persona?, ¿iba a matarlo?.

-"Levántate"- le hablo, aquella voz, era tan extraña, pero tan familiar, no pudo seguir indagando al ver por el reflejo como aquella mano se dirigía rápida y peligrosamente contra él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"¡¡NOOOOO!!"- grito sobresaltado, parándose de su asiento, con ojos abiertos a mas no poder y con sudor en su frente.

Jadeando por el susto del momento, no pudo enfocar otra cosa que a la persona que tenia enfrente, parpadeo, una, dos hasta tres veces, dando crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él su maestro le miraba con total aburrimiento mezclado con enojo, miro rápidamente a su alrededor y pudo ver como todos los del salón le miraban, algunos curiosos y otros burlones.

Lou Fa a su lado le miraba tímida y hasta un poco temerosa por su repentino grito. –"Walker-san"- murmuro viéndolo.

-"Walker"- gruño lentamente el maestro mirándole con reproche.

"_No otra vez"_ suspiro Allen. –"Bak-sensei…solo es falta de buen sueño, lo lamento por favor discúlpeme no volverá a suceder"- dejo salir tan rápido como pudo tropezando algunas palabras con otras al mismo tiempo que hacia varias reverencias. Bak solo le miraba con un tic en su ojo, ¿Cuántas veces había pasado lo mismo? ¿5?, ¿8?, ¿10? No recordaba y por lo que podía importarle, no necesitaba saberlo, sin más preámbulo y sin ninguna palabra que rompiera el silencio sepulcral –y expectativo de los demás estudiantes- levanto su brazo y señalo en dirección a la puerta, Allen le miro totalmente disconforme. –"P-pero…"- Bak no tuvo necesidad de palabras para interrumpirle, al verle con la clara decisión de que si volvía a hablar le iría aun mas mal, así que solo volvió a señalar la puerta con seriedad. Allen suspiro y tomo sus cosas antes de salir del salón -"Amargado"- dejo salir entre dientes solo cuando sintió que seria seguro decirlo sin que su sensei le escuchara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llego a la puerta del lugar, al que Bak le había mandado - porque no era necesario que este le dijera a donde ir cuando le reprochaba, no había pasado solo un par de veces, por lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado y sabia que hacer y donde ir – toco la puerta levemente pero lo suficientemente audible, después de unos instantes escucho una voz conocida que le invitaba a pasar.

-"¡Allen! Eres tu, buenas tardes"- le recibió efusivamente uno de sus maestros.

-"Buenas tardes Reever-sensei"- saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-"¿A ver al supervisor Komui?"- pregunto con un tono divertido en su voz, Reever siendo uno de los amigos mas cercanos de Komui pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en los alrededores de la oficina de este, fuera para hablar con el de cosas entre maestros, o simplemente para ponerlo al día con su trabajo.

-"Si, Bak-sensei me mando por que me quede dormido nuevamente"- murmuro disconforme a lo cual Reever solo contesto con una risa contagiosa.

-"lo que le falta de estricto al supervisor Komui lo tiene de sobra el supervisor Bak"- Allen no pudo sino sentirse levemente contagiado por el animo de su sensei.

-"si, solo por ser supervisor de la rama técnica siente que es el amo"- murmuro desganado y sin temor a ser reprochado por Reever. Los profesores estaban bajo un supervisor de cada rama y siempre le resultaba más fácil llevarse con los de la rama de ciencias, que era la cual Komui lideraba, así que no tenía problemas en expresarse con ellos.

Al cabo de unos minutos de cruzar palabras entre ellos, Reever se excuso que tenia una clase dentro de poco así que le dejo en la pequeña sala de espera, una vez que este se retiro, Allen camino hasta la puerta de la oficina del supervisor, toco suavemente y espero la respuesta del otro lado para pasar.

-"¡Allen-kun!"- saludo alegremente Allen, este cuando miro a su dirección sonrió ampliamente dirigiéndose a el. –"Allen-kun Bienv--"-

-"¡Lenalee que gusto verte!"- exclamo indiferente al supervisor pasándole de largo, haciendo que este quedara a medio camino con los brazos extendidos para saludarle. –"Veo que estas tan bonita como siempre"- Komui comenzó a temblar levemente antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a Allen jugar con su pequeña Lenalee.

-"Allen-kun como puedes ser tan cruel"- lloro dramáticamente, Allen hasta el momento no le había puesto atención hasta que este se acerco lo suficiente.

-"Ah Komui-san, buenas tardes"- le saludo pero inmediatamente regreso su atención al pequeño pajarito australiano que tenia enfrente. –"Sabes, Lavi y Yuu te extrañan mucho, hoy me desperté y salude a donde siempre te ponías cuando estabas en casa, supongo que no cuesta mucho acostumbrarse a tu presencia Lenalee"- Komui miraba con una sonrisa como Allen parecía hablar con su pequeño parajito, Lenalee era un hermoso pajarito australiano de colores verdes y violetas, era su mas querida –y única- mascota, y su afición a ella llegaba a extremos inimaginables, pues nunca se atrevía a dejarla sola en casa, es por ello que siempre la llevaba a su trabajo, habían momentos en los cuales viajaba y no podía llevarla, pero para eso recurría a Allen, siempre con amenazas y una promesa de una muerte terrible y dolorosa si algo malo –por muy mínimo que fuera- le sucedía a Lenalee.

-"Dime Allen-kun ¿Qué sucedió hoy te encontraron con Tiky en el baño nuevamente o es esta vez una buena razón?"- pregunto divertido el supervisor viendo como las distintas tonalidades de rojo subían al rostro del castaño.

-"Bak-san me mando por que me dormí nuevamente"- comento apenado decidiendo omitir el comentario de Komui. Allen era de los estudiantes que estaban bajo la tutoría de Komui, es por ello que cuando presentaba algún tipo de 'comportamiento ofensivo' era reportado a su tutor, Allen seguía agradeciendo hasta ese día que su tutor resultara ser Komui y no Bak, quien sabe que le hubiera hecho Bak si hubiera estado bajo su tutela.

-"Bak-chan es demasiado estricto"- se quejo Komui, tomando un sorbo de su taza que habia quedado olvidada en su escritorio. –"Aun así Allen, ¿sigues sintiéndote mal?"- pregunto un poco mas preocupado y serio.

-"Solo no he dormido bien no es para tanto"- le trato de disuadir, mientras Lenalee ya ocupaba lugar sobre su dedo índice.

-"¿Estas tomando tus medicamentos verdad?"- Allen sintió que Lenalee le miraba con ojos serios y expectativos, desvió su mirada del pequeño pajarito pues era imposible que le mirara de esa manera, talvez solo era su imaginación.

–"Pues claro que si, todos los días, usted y Tiky me lo siguen recordando como si no pudiera cuidarme solo"- se quejo, para su sorpresa y la de Komui, Lenalee comenzó a aletear fuertemente y a pillar descontroladamente.

Allen estaba seguro, no era solo coincidencia o producto de su imaginación, pero tanto sus mascotas como la de Komui, parecían odiar a Tiky e incluso no parecían soportar escuchar su nombre, no sabia por que, ya que hasta el momento Lenalee había visto a Tiky solo una vez, y eso basto para que odiara su nombre, ¿Cómo un pajarito, un perro y un gato podían ser tan perceptivos y mas aun comprensivos del lenguaje humano y supieran que el ser que detestaban tenia por nombre Tiky?, aquello siempre seria un gran enigma para él.

-"No mi preciosa Lenalee"- chillo Komui tomándola en sus manos, Allen pudo sentir una mirada de furia en los ojos del pajarito, sabia que era imposible, pero allí estaba, y no podía sino sucumbir ante la incomodidad y la incertidumbre de cómo un pequeño animal le ponía de esa manera.

-"Lo siento Komui-san no se que fue lo que hice"- _"Si lo sabes_" le dijo una voz dentro de si, pero si aquello le parecía ridículo incluso a el mismo, ¿que pensaría Komui?, seria mucho peor si este se preocupara aun mas por el y acreditara aquellos pensamientos a su enfermedad.

Komui no dijo nada y solo colocó a Lenalee en su pequeña jaula, casi nunca el supervisor la mantenía encerrada, de hecho todo el tiempo la tenia en una pajera en forma de de 'T' donde ella tranquilamente podía permanecer, pero en momentos como eso recurría a su pequeña jaula.-"No te preocupes Allen-kun ya le pasara"- le sonrió, aunque Allen miraba a Lenalee con cierta preocupación.

-"Dime tu siguiente clase es con Tapp ¿verdad?"- decidió cambiar el tema el supervisior tratando de atraer la atencion de Allen.

-"Ah si"- contesto un poco distraído.

-"El profesor Tapp se sentía enfermo y lo mande a casa, así que no habrá clase"-

-"¿Esta muy enfermo?"- pregunto un poco preocupado, Komui solo movió su mano en señal de negación.

-"Un simple resfriado"- fue todo lo que contesto.

Allen sonrió, decidido a no quitarle mas tiempo al supervisor trato de despedirse, pero este se aferraba fuertemente a el con la excusa de que necesitaba su compañía, cuando en realidad lo único que quería era saltarse sus tareas de revisar, calificar y firmar un sin fin de documentos. Allen en cualquier instancia, le dejo solo, mirando una vez mas a la callada Lenalee.

Una vez salio de la oficina, no supo si esperar por Tiky o irse a su casa, en realidad no andaba con muchos ánimos, el sueño y la pesadilla que tuvo le habían malogrado el día, supuso que ver a su novio le traería ánimos, pero tener la paciencia y la suficiente fuerza para no caer dormido mientras le esperaba no era algo que tenia por el momento. Sin mas, y a su pesar, se decidió por su humilde morada, esperando encontrar a sus dos mascotas, después llamaría a Tiky y le diría que no le esperara, lo que no sabia era que incluso si se hubiese quedado a esperarle, este no hubiera aparecido.

Servidos! espero les haya gustado, el Yullen y el Laven tardara un poco en aparecer pero si habra asi que no os desesperes :D gracias por seguir leyendo, hasta la proxima!


	3. Cuando no estas despierto

Disclaimer: DGM no es mio...que cruel ¿no?

* * *

El día había comenzado, como no darse cuenta cuando semejante alboroto le recordaba que ya eran las 7 en punto, gruño con pesadez, al escuchar el estruendoso sonido de su más terrible torturador, el reloj despertador, que como siempre, en su eterna puntualidad le recordaba que era su hora de comenzar la rutina del dia. Allen decidido a seguir durmiendo un poco mas tomo una de sus almohadas y la tiro contra el reloj, aun sin abrir sus ojos, el tortuoso sonido proveniente del aparato mecánico endemoniado era suficiente para poder apuntar a este sin necesidad de verlo, pero después de lanzar su almohada y no escucharse sonido alguno que no fuera la suavidad de aquel pequeño bollo de plumas caer al suelo, era obvio que había fallado.

-"Jodido despertador"- murmuro aun sumergido en las sabanas, tratando de buscar con sus manos algo mas que pudiera callar al aparato que según el había sido inventado por el mismo demonio.

-"No te preocupes yo lo callo"- ofreció una voz a su espalda, la cual sonaba peligrosamente cercana a el, de hecho falto poco para descartar la idea si no hubiera sido por un cuerpo pegado al suyo y la calidez que emanaba de el. Con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su corazón latiendo rápidamente ante el intruso y el prospecto de verse con el en su propia cama – y si, era la suya, el hueco a su derecha era prueba suficiente como para reconocerla como suya – por un momento olvido el ruido del despertador y se concentro en los ruidos que provenían del movimiento del intruso, el crujir de huesos -¿acaso había dormido allí con el?- el sonido de las sabanas siendo apartadas y finalmente el torturador siendo callado.

-"¡Ya esta!, mucho mejor no crees Allen"- la voz se escuchaba divertida y de hecho sintió una familiaridad extraña hacia ella, pero no podía recordar claramente en donde la había escuchado.

Sus pensamientos ya no siguieron al sentir fuertes brazos aprisionarle desde su espalda, el extraño le estaba abrazando, tan gentilmente, que se atrevió a pensar que posiblemente solo fuera un sueño. –"Mm. Extrañaba estar así contigo Allen"- Era la segunda vez que escuchaba su nombre salir de la boca de aquel extraño, entonces, talvez, no era en realidad un extraño, pero el hecho de descartar levemente aquello no borraba el hecho de que alguien entro a su casa a la mitad de la noche le busco en su cuarto y tuvo el descaro –o la sinverguensura- de meterse junto a el bajo las sabanas.

Con un poco de valor y mucha curiosidad, decidió a olvidarse de la calidez del aliento del extraño en su cuello y las manos que acariciaban su pecho de manera tan sugerente para mirar a su acosador, poco a poco se dio la vuelta, y el extraño se lo permitió, quedo frente a frente con el, pero aun no quería abrir los ojos y encontrarse con quien quiera que fuese, oraba a todos los dioses que fuera Tiky, se sentiría mucho mas seguro así, pero era obvio que aquella opción no seria el caso al no reconocer aquella voz como la Tiky.

-"¡Allen! Ya despierta"- regaño entre divertido y reprochador el otro, Allen poco a poco abrió sus enormes ojos, encontrándose con un solo ojo esmeralda que le miraba alegremente y con una cara que ya conocía, una sonrisa fresca y cabellos rojizos, así que era el, ahora sabia el por que de la extraña familiaridad con el.

-"Lavi..."-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo III: Cuando no estas despierto**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen miraba enteramente aterrado a la persona que tenia junto a el, el pelirrojo sin embargo solo le miraba entretenido y con una gran sonrisa adornando sus labios, por largo rato ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno con sorpresa y miedo y el otro divertido y con sus manos bastantes inquietas.

-"¿L-Lavi?"- pregunto inseguro Allen al reconocer aquella persona, Lavi soltó un gran suspiro aliviado y miro felizmente al castaño apretujándolo mas contra si.

-"¡Allen sabia que no te podías olvidar de mi!"- grito emocionado el pelirrojo restregando su cara contra la del asustado Allen.

-"Oi ¡espera! Lavi, ya basta, espera"- Allen trataba futilmente de alejar al pelirrojo de su espacio personal. Con mucho esfuerzo pudo salir de uno de los brazos que le habían apresado, en seguida miro a su derecha en la mesita de noche en busca del causante de la aparición del pelirrojo. Abrió los ojos al ver que su frasco de píldoras no estaba en su lugar, miro mas frenéticamente por todo el lugar buscando rastro alguno del mágico medicamento que podría ponerle fin a esa alucinación.

-"Vamos Allen es que estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo"- chillo Lavi buscando abrazarle nuevamente.

-"Me ves todos los días Lavi, así que no tienes por que ponerte tan feliz"- Esquizofrenia y paranoia, dos terribles enfermedades mentales que quedaron como producto de la muerte de su mas amada persona en el mundo, Mana.

-"Pero es que como perro no puedo abrazarte"- se quejo Lavi como un niño pequeño.

Esquizofrenia y Paranoia, eso fue lo que Komui y los demás médicos le habían diagnosticado, pero nunca pensó que sus enfermedades fueran tan severas como para alucinar que sus mascotas podían convertirse en personas. Esta no era la primera vez, ya había perdido la cuenta de las innumerables veces que habían ocurrido, sin embargo eso no descartaba su total apatía y miedo al encontrarse con Lavi o Yuu, ante el pensamiento de este otro sujeto, busco en la habitación en busca de el.

-"Yuu no esta aquí Allen"- canturreo el pelirrojo atrayendo la atención de Allen, este había dejado de oponer resistencia alguna y decidió permanecer relajado –lo poco que podía llegar a estar ante esa situación- envolviéndose en los brazos de Lavi, debía estar loco, y no precisamente por sus enfermedades, sino, por que en ocasiones le agradaba el que Lavi le abrazara así y el que Yuu…

Trato de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, Komui le había dicho que las alucinaciones siempre tratarían de hacerle sentir feliz, realizado y amado con tal de que estas pudieran seguir en su mente, pero la verdad siempre seria dolorosa, ninguna de esas atenciones era verdadera ni tampoco el sentimiento de felicidad que trataba de negarse así mismo que sentía cuando veía a estas dos personas.

-"Lavi tengo hambre"- susurro Allen, tratando de salir de la cama en busca de su preciada medicina que pudiera ahuyentar a Lavi y a Yuu, se sintió enojado consigo mismo por haber olvidado tomarlas cuando regreso de la escuela el día anterior, recordaba haber llegado a casa y acurrucarse con Lavi y Yuu –en sus formas animales- en el sofá, después al parecer se había quedado dormido, levemente se pregunto como es que llego a la cama, pero después de mirar a Lavi levantarse de esta para ir a conseguir el tan preciado desayuno –aquello no era del todo mentira- supuso que el pelirrojo le había llevado a la cama, aquello le hizo pensar como era posible que una alucinación pudiera hacer eso, pero Komui le había dicho que las alucinaciones siempre actuarían o harían que la persona haga cosas que después no recuerde y se las atribuya a sus alucinaciones.

-"Ven Allen, Yuu ya debe de tener la comida lista"- Allen asintió un poco distraído, Lavi no parecía ponerle atención a aquellas miradas preocupadas y movimientos corporales que denotaban la inseguridad de Allen, después podría hablar de ellas con Yuu, pero…su mirada se mostró triste por unos segundos antes de voltearse para sonreírle al castaño nuevamente.

-"Allen quieres que me vaya"- mas que una pregunta era una afirmación. Allen no quería sentirse culpable, pero si, siempre se sentía de esa manera al ahuyentar con sus pastillas a Lavi y a Yuu.

-"Solo quiero curarme"- ni si ni no, solo quería que todo fuera normal, quería ser normal, y olvidarse de la jodida huella que le marco cuando Mana murió.

-"Ya veo…esto que tienes aquí, es normal, ¿te gusta?"- Lavi no se atrevía a ver a Allen sabiendo el tipo de expresión que debía de tener el chico en su rostro.

-"Yo…"-

-"Ustedes, par de idiotas, los he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, bajen de una buena vez"- gruño una voz desde la puerta. Allen se inclino un poco a un lado para ver a Kanda detrás de Lavi apoyado con su brazo en el marco de la puerta, Allen al encontrarse con esos ojos azules solo pudo desviar su mirada.

-"Yuu"- susurro Allen casi a manera de saludo.

-"Moyashi"- 'saludo' Kanda.

-"¡Es Allen!"- grito Allen al escuchar el apodo que Yuu le había puesto desde la primera vez que se habían visto como humanos. Lavi sonrió nostálgicamente y Kanda se limito a una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar el reproche de Allen.

-"Vamos la comida se enfría"- con eso Kanda salio de la habitación, Lavi le lanzo una mirada triste a Allen antes de tomar su mano con la suya y dirigirlos al comedor.

Allen se preguntaba si podía ser cierto la calidez y la felicidad que tenia cada vez que veía a esa proclamada 'alucinación'…solo era una enfermedad, no debía de encariñarse con personas imaginarias…solo debía pretender hasta encontrar sus pastillas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Allen admiraba la gran cantidad de comida que tenia frente a el, eran cuanto menos suficiente comida para alimentar a un regimiento, pero a pesar de la terrible cantidad de alimento la sorpresa de que fue el mismo Kanda quien lo había preparado superaba con creces ese hecho.

Repaso su mirada por la mesa, pescado, arroz, fideos, soba, ramen, bollos de pan, y muchas otras cosas más era lo que se extendía en su campo de visión. Lavi y Kanda se mostraban atentos a cualquier gesto de aprobación o desaprobación que el chico expresara.

-"¿Y…a quien mas estamos esperando, a Lenalee?"- Kanda arrugo la frente ante el tono sarcástico del menor, si tan solo supiera…

-"Nop, ella no vendrá hoy, ya sabes como Komui la tiene tan…protegida"- sonrió Lavi pasando por alto el sarcasmo y la pregunta retórica.

-"No lo decía en serio, Lavi"- suspiro derrotado el castaño mirando la comida que cada vez se le hacia mas y mas apetecible.

-"La comida es para ti, baka moyashi"- explico Kanda con tono aburrido.

-"Es Allen, ¡Allen!"- Kanda seguía con su expresión seria viendo como Allen se había parado de su silla y le señalaba con el dedo con expresión molesta, Lavi casi pudo notar los labios del japonés curvearse levemente hacia arriba al ver aquella expresión que el podría llamar linda en el castaño. –"Ah pero ya se, es que tu cerebro no puede ser capaz de procesar algo tan difícil"- Lavi rió levemente al escuchar a Allen y verle de brazos cruzados mirando altivamente al japonés que había fruncido el seño con visible molestia.

-"Debes tener muchas agallas, déjame enseñarte quien es el que no puede procesar algo"- Kanda también se había parado de su silla fulminando con la mirada al castaño, mientras Lavi les veía entretenido, Kanda en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa y Allen a su derecha, el en medio de todos los rayos de ira expulsados por ambos.

-"Calma los dos, se que es una conmovedora reunión pero…"-

-"¡Cállate te rebanare!"- le fulminaron con la mirada ambos chicos haciendo sudar frió al pobre Lavi ante tales miradas asesinas.

Pero incluso con la mirada asesina de Kanda, los temores entretenidos de Lavi y la cara de adorable disgusto por parte de Allen, todo aquello no perdía la chispa que encendía en Allen un sentimiento de nostalgia. Kanda y Lavi miraron con interés como el chico perdía el entusiasmo y sus ojos se mostraban distantes. Siempre que Allen se quedaba con Lavi y Kanda, llegaba a sentirse tan cómodo y querido, e incluso –en secreto- deseaba que esas alucinaciones –a pesar de ser irreales- fueran mas ciertas que el vació que en ocasiones se cernía sobre su cansado corazón.

Lavi se aclaro la garganta trayendo de vuelta a Allen -"¡Allen toda la comida que ves aquí la preparo Yuu-chan con todo el amor del mundo solo para ti!"- exclamo con gran emoción el pelirrojo ganándose un gruñido – avergonzado- por parte de Kanda y una mirada incrédula del castaño.

-"Pero es demasiada solo para mi"- se quejo Allen mirando la gran cantidad de comida. Aunque se veía sumamente apetitosa, era demasiado incluso para un comelón como el.

-"El Allen que conocemos la comería toda"- Lavi agrando sus ojos al escuchar como su lengua le había traicionado al decir aquellas palabras a las cuales ahora Allen le miraba confuso y Kanda por su parte le miraba con reproche.

-"Ehhh, nada no dije nada, vamos Allen come"- trato de disuadir el pelirrojo moviendo sus manos en un acto que demostraba claramente su nerviosismo. Allen no dijo más, y se limito a tomar sus cubiertos y comenzar a engullir la comida –la que pudiera -

Allen ya había llegado al menos a la cuarta parte de la comida cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto –"¿Qué hay de ustedes, no piensan comer?"- pregunto preocupado –Que tonto preocuparse por la alimentación de alucinaciones-

-"Nah ya comimos, no te preocupes por nosotros"- le aseguro con una sonrisa Lavi.

-"Lo decía también por que no me han quitado la mirada de encima y me esta empezando a incomodar"- murmuro Allen desviando su mirada mientras masticaba distraídamente un pedazo de pan.

-"Ah…eso, es que…"- por largo rato Lavi no supo que decir y como siempre Kanda solo podia secundarlo con silencio.

-"Lavi, Yuu, ustedes fueron los que me escondieron las pastillas ¿verdad?"- interrumpió abruptamente el castaño, aquello era una duda que tenia desde que se levanto, incluso desde que veía a su gato y a su perro siempre merodear por toda la casa como si buscaran algo, después de la primera vez que los encontró 'saboteando' su medicación, ya fuera tirándola y esparciéndola por todos lados o enterrándola, había decidido esconderlas, pensando que era simplemente travesura de animales, pero a medida que todo se hacia mas frecuente dejo de pensar así.

-"Allen veras nosotros, Yuu y yo…"-

-"No las escondimos, las botamos"- Allen miro enfadado ante la revelación de Kanda, el cual ni siquiera pestañeo al dar a conocer su confesión.

-"Yuu, no tienes por que decirlo así"- regaño Lavi un poco preocupado por la reacción de Allen.

-"¿Por que? si esa es la verdad"- de nuevo aquel tono insípido que no mostraba remordimiento alguno.

-"Ya se pero decirlo así, es un poco…"- Lavi miraba inseguro a Kanda y luego a Allen y así sucesivamente viendo las miradas serias de ambos clavarse entre si.

-"¿Por que hacen esto?"- pregunto Allen con tono molesto.

-"Por que queremos que despiertes"- Lavi contuvo la respiración, Allen abrió sus ojos y Kanda se miraba tan serio como siempre, diferente a lo que veían, Kanda era todo menos una pared de frialdad y consistencia en su interior, de hecho había dado a conocer lo que no quería y que por mutua resolución el y Lavi nunca le dirían a Allen, temiendo corromperlo aun mas.

-"Yo también Yuu"- aquella declaración tomo desprevenidos a Kanda y a Lavi…

-"¿Allen acaso tu sabes…?"- pregunto con miedo el pelirrojo apretando sus puños fuertemente.

-"Solo quiero ser normal, quiero verlos a ustedes como mis mascotas, no así, esto no esta bien, yo no estoy bien"- murmuro bajando su cabeza de manera que resaltaba lo tan derrotado que se sentía para esos momentos.

-"Moyashi idiota"- Allen levanto su cabeza y sus ojos chocaron con los azules de Kanda, iba a gritarle que no le llamara así, pero la mirada tan triste y angustiante en Kanda le detuvo en seco, ¿por que se le hacia tan doloroso verle?.

Lavi guardaba silencio mirando como el chico castaño miraba sorprendido y compasivo a Kanda, sin poder evitarlo sus puños se encerraron mas fuertemente, y sus dientes buscaron clavarse en su labio inferior ante el desbordante sentimiento de posesividad que tenia para esos momentos, la mirada de Kanda y la de Allen…no soportaba ambas.

-"Allen, ¿Qué pasaría que si te dijera que esto no es real?"- Lavi había decidido a hablar tratando de romper el contacto visual entre sus dos 'amigos', lo logro pues Allen le miraba interesado y a punto de preguntar algo.

-"Y no…no me refiero a nosotros, de hecho ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Yuu y yo somos mas reales que toda esta vida?"- pregunto el pelirrojo con su corazón a mil por hora, y al igual que el Kanda miraba interesado a cada uno de los gestos que Allen hiciera.

-"Te diría que estas mas loco que yo"- el tono tan serio y desesperanzador que utilizo Allen fue suficiente para detener el corazón de ambos chicos.

Allen desvió su mirada topándose con la ventana, y con el basto cielo azul que se veía más allá de los árboles y las rejas de su mansión. Así es, esta era su vida, y la amaba…

Si, la amaba…

Cuestionarlo, seria un pecado…

¿Entonces por que se sentía tan inquieto con su corazón golpeándole fuertemente el pecho?

¿...Acaso era un pecador?

Algo en su rango de visión le llamo la atención, en uno de los árboles cercanos, una pequeña paloma blanca había llegado a posarse en las ramas, lo extraño de todo, era que esta le miraba, tan fijamente, que sintió miedo, y un escalofrió adentrarse en su medula, por largo rato miro a aquel enigmático animal, que por muy inquietante que le resultaba verlo, igualmente era la extraña fascinación que tenia por observarle.

-"Allen..."- El castaño vio como la paloma alzo vuelo nuevamente, y dirigió su mirada a Lavi después de unos cuantos segundos de contemplar el árbol ahora vació.

-"No estas loco, de hecho solo nosotros cuatro somos los más cuerdos de toda esta farsa…y el"- explico Kanda interrumpiendo a Lavi y murmurando mordazmente la ultima parte con basto desprecio, Allen levanto una ceja, preguntándose quienes eran los cuatro y mas importante… ¿Quién era el?

-"¿Cuatro?"- Kanda asintió.

-"Lenalee y nosotros tres"- Oh genial, ahora Lenalee también podía hacerse humana, todo esto era una conspiración, si, una terrible conspiración de los animales contra el y su sanidad mental…

-"Si claro…"- murmuro sarcásticamente.

-"¿Quieres que te enseñe?"- aquello atrajo la inmediata atención del castaño.

-"¿A que te refieres?"- pregunto un poco temeroso ante la mirada seria del otro chico, no sabia como aquella mirada podía llegarle a poner tan nervioso y tan inseguro.

-"¿Quieres, Allen?"- el corazón del castaño dio un vuelco al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del otro chico, esta era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre desde que le había conocido en su forma humana, tuvo que recurrir a su total compostura para no derretirse allí mismo por la impactante sensación que se esparció por debajo de su epidermis al escuchar aquella voz tan calida y comprensiva del peliazul.

-"¡Yuu no!"- exclamo Lavi, que había sido olvidado por Allen desde que el chico de cabello largo le tenia en un transe tan abrumador.

Pero…que podía ser lo que Kanda le quería enseñar, y que Lavi tan insistentemente se negaba a darle aprobación al peliazul…su curiosidad era infinita, su locura posiblemente no tuviera limites y su cautela era prácticamente nula, pero algo de todo aquello, por muy descabellado que fuera, nunca llego a contarlo a Komui o a Tikky…tan solo no sentía la confianza de hacerlo.

Ja, que mal debía estar si no podía ni siquiera confiar en sus personas más cercanas y en sus mascotas-semi humanos productos de su errada psiquis si fueran orgullosos abanderados con su proclamada confianza.

Debía estar loco…no precisamente por su enfermedad, pero el ver a Kanda, le daba tanta confianza y una calidez que no sabia en donde colocar para que no le quemara y abrumara de esa manera. Olvido los gritos y las protestas de Lavi, no vio la paloma blanca posarse en la ventana, solo alcanzo a ver las enormes orbes azuladas del Kanda que ahora estaban frente a el…

-"Despierta Allen"- sin que pudiera evitarlo, y sin nada de desconfianza dejo que Kanda se acercara a el, sus caras a solo centímetros, y el calor de los labios de Kanda chocando contra los suyos, instintivamente cerro sus ojos, perdiéndose en el cosquilleo placentero que las hebras azules del otro le ocasionaban en su rostro y el olor tan agradable que Kanda desprendía. Los labios de Allen se abrieron poco a poco tratando de acoplarse a los que igualmente buscaban lugar en los suyos, poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro el espacio entre ambas bocas se reducía considerablemente. Allen abrió los ojos al sentir como una fuerte corriente eléctrica pasaba por todo su cuerpo, al momento que Kanda había posado sus labios sobre los suyos, no era para nada placentero de hecho dolía, y antes de perderse en un sin fin de imágenes que parecían carecer de lógica y de sentido alguno escucho a Lavi gritar su nombre y a Kanda retirarse mirándole con tristeza…

-"Será por unos momentos…pero esto es lo mejor para hacer que entiendas"-

Después todo se hizo negro.

* * *

Servidos...ufff ya son las 12 am y mañana tengo clase a las 7 que dura es la vida del estudiante...bueno me despido con disculpas por no agradecer apropiadamente los reviews y la tardanza...koban wa...

Riznao cae al suelo dormida . . .

Reviews?...


	4. Cuando no eres tu

Lo prometido es deuda y en este caso la deuda se me tuvo que acumular…¬¬, a mi madre le pareció buena idea ir a visitar a mis abuelos sin mi previa autorización xD, y pues me ausente un par de días, las disculpas del caso u.u mas aun cuando lo prometí al final del fic Finding Kanda, Saving Allen (juju hago propaganda...). Bueno no seria correcto quitarles mas tiempo así que acá esta el cuarto capitulo espero les guste.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo IV: Cuando no eres tu**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas abrió los ojos, sintió la repulsiva necesidad de desechar lo que tenia en su estomago, sin ser aun muy conciente de donde se encontraba, rodó rápidamente sobre su costado y vomito todo lo que pudo.

Apenas termino volvió a acostarse boca arriba….Hablando de duros despertares.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de deshacerse del mal sabor que había quedado en su boca. Sintió como si su estomago estuviera completamente vació, a pesar de solo haber desechado muy poco, o eso pensó, y por muy desagradable que le resultara pensarlo, no pudo definir aquel sabor amargo y acido que sentía en sus papilas.

Abrió sus ojos y miro el techo, poco a poco inspecciono su alrededor y no recordaba haber estado en ese lugar antes. Paredes grises, camas a sus lados, y ese desagradable olor a esterilizado que posiblemente era una de las causas del por que sentía tantas nauseas. _"Una enfermería" _pensó.

Poco a poco se fue incorporando, torpemente utilizo sus codos para apoyarse mejor, se sentía extremadamente cansado sin contar la extraña y molesta sensación de pesor que caía sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo parecía estar adormitado, entumecido, apenas pudo sentarse apropiadamente.

Miro a su alrededor y sin duda alguna aquella no era la enfermería de la escuela, tampoco era la sala donde su psiqu…su doctor le atendía. Un leve rastro de molestia surco su rostro al pensar sobre su doctor, detestaba esas sesiones, respiro hondo y trato de no dejarse llevar por aquellos pensamientos, estaba mas preocupado por saber como había llegado allí y como es que…

-"Yuu"- murmuro entre dientes al recordar lo que sucedió, su mano se hizo puño, y sintió una ola de ira contra su gato. –"Cuando regrese…"-

"_¿Qué Allen? Vas a castigar a tu gato por haberte besado__ y haber acabado aquí…" _escucho como su cabeza parecía hablarle.

-"Aggh, cierra la boca"- dejo salir tomándose la cabeza. Era en ocasiones como esas, que en verdad pensaba que tenía un grave problema.

Era simplemente su subconsciente, pero el estar influenciado por Komui, por Tikky y la mayor parte de las personas que sabían de su proclamada enfermedad, apenas y era capaz de diferenciar una migraña de…bueno eso, su enfermedad.

-"Tengo que salir de aquí"- gruño, sabia que después de no haber tomado su medicamento por mucho tiempo pudo quedar inconsciente al haber hecho algo, ¿se habría golpeado? ¿Se habría herido? O simplemente fue el efecto secundario de pasar mucho tiempo sin su medicamento que hizo que su mente dejara de trabajar apropiadamente y se rindiera al cansancio.

Trato de pararse, tomo el impulso necesario pero apenas y había dejado la cama cuando cayó al suelo, un sonido de algo metálico chocando contra el suelo se escucho en sincronía cuando cayo, miro a su lado en busca de que fue lo provoco el sonido y pudo ver como un largo palo de metal estaba en el suelo sosteniendo una pequeña bolsa con un liquido dentro de el, siguió con su vista el delgado tuvo que salía de la bolsa y llegaba a dar a su brazo, en la unión de su brazo y su antebrazo, sintió un escalofrió al ver que había una aguja clavada en su piel.

Allen no era fanático de las cosas punzantes. Casi tuvo el impulso de sacarselo, pero su apatia a las agujas era demasiado como para siquiera tocar esa cosa infernal.

Dejo salir un sonido de protesta al sentir el frío del suelo clavarse en su piel, si Allen lo hubiera sabido, era por que tenia una fiebre de poco mas de 38 grados, poco a poco trato de incorporarse nuevamente. Gruño y maldijo por debajo, sus brazos los sentía débiles, sus piernas apenas y podía sentirlas, el terrible pesor en sus hombros y el vació que sentía en su estomago mas el asqueroso sabor en su boca le hacían querer echarse al suelo –gruño al ver que ya estaba alli– y llorar de ira.

Allen no era amante de las emociones fuertes, especialmente la ira, su personalidad siempre había sido calmada, pero por el momento sentía un ardor en su pecho que bien pudo traducirse como odio, ¿a quien?...hacia Yuu.

-"¡Oh Dios mío!"- Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y su ira y se centro en la persona que había hablado. Una mujer de unos sesenta y tantos años aproximadamente había entrado a la habitación, al parecer el pequeño barullo la había atraído y ahora le mirada extremadamente pálida y con sus ojos casi desorbitados, por el uniforme blanco pudo reconocer que era una enfermera. Allen casi sonrió, palabra clave, casi…y antes de poder decirle a la enfermera que le ayudara, esta salio por el mismo lugar que había entrado…

"_Respira Allen, respira" _se dijo a si mismo tratando de calmarse, no recordaba la ultima vez que se habia encontrado tan susceptible a las emociones como en ese momento. Normalmente era tranquilo y no dejaba que algo le afectara de sobremanera.

-"Aggh esto no me puede estar pasando"- Tikky. Se detuvo al pensar inconscientemente en el. Si, debía hablarle a Tikky y decirle que le llegara a recoger. O talvez fue Tikky quien le había llevado a aquel lugar, pero le parecía extraño encontrarse en ese lugar desconocido y no en los lugares donde Tikky le llevaba siempre que sufría una 'recaída'.

-"¡…Rápido!"- la misma voz le alerto y dejo de intentar incorporarse al ver a la misma enfermera ir hacia el, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver como un manchón blanco salía de la habitación, otra enfermera pensó.

-"Allen gracias a Dios…"- Allen vio como la enfermera se acercaba a el y trataba de ayudarle a acostarse en su cama nuevamente. –"Allen finalmente, no puedo creerlo es un milagro"- Allen apenas era conciente de lo que aquella mujer hablaba, el no la conocía, pero esta le trataba con gran familiaridad.

-"Disculpe…yo…"- La enfermera parecía no prestarle atención mientras seguía dando gracias, parecía como si en cualquier momento fuera a echarse a llorar mientras revisaba su cara, sus piernas, y levantaba el suero inyectado en su brazo.

-"¡Allen-kun!"- Allen miro en dirección de donde venia aquel grito. Abrió sus ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

-"K-Komui-san…"- Allen no estaba sorprendido de verle allí, tampoco de la larga cola de gente que venia tras de el, sino su atuendo. Una gabardina blanca y pantalones de igual color, Allen sabia que Komui detestaba el color blanco, y ¿que había con esa boina sobre su cabeza?

-"Allen-kun"- Komui no espero respuesta alguna ni se detuvo ante la mirada de la enfermera que parecía advertirle que no perturbara a su paciente, y se echo contra Allen, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.-"Gracias, gracias, gracias"-Allen no sabia que hacer, Komui le estaba abrazando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-"¿Komui-san se encuentra bien?"- pregunto un poco preocupado. Sabia que se había desmayado pero no creía que hubiese sido para tanto, así como Komui lo estaba mostrando.

-"Dios…Allen-kun no sabes cuanto me alegra"- Komui le ignoraba por completo mientras seguía abrazándole, Allen descanso sus hombros que habían estado tensos ante la súbita acción del otro, no había de que preocuparse Komui siempre reaccionaba demasiado por cosas pequeñas, además el calor casi paternal del otro no le dieron intención alguna de separes. Aun así, no dejaba de lado ese extraño sentimiento de inseguridad que se posaba en la boca de su estomago.

-"¡Allen!"- otra voz detrás de Komui le había hablado, y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas en la habitación, quien había hablado era un joven, casi podía decir que tenia su edad, tenia gafas gruesas y cabello alborotado…le reconoció de inmediato.

-"Johnny-sensei"- murmuro, el otro que parecía perdido en lagrimas no le escucho pero Komui si y le vio extrañado por el sufijo que había puesto a aquel nombre.

Allen por su cuenta, se encontraba mas confundido, como era posible que su maestro de química estuviera allí con el, sabia que era muy amigable con el pero no tenían la familiaridad suficiente como para que este le llegara a ver al hospital, de hecho apenas y habían personas que supieran de su condición y Johnny no era una de ellas.

-"Allen gracias a Dios que despertaste"- surgió otra voz de entre el tumulto.

-"Reever-sensei"- ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?, ¿él también? Allen repaso su vista por el lugar, le enfermera estaba a su lado, era comprensible, Komui ya calmado y casi al borde de las lagrimas había quitado sus brazos de su cuerpo, raro pero comprensible, Johnny-sensei llorando, perturbador y fuera de lugar, Reever-sensei con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas sin derramar, enteramente extraño e incomprensible…

-"Komui-san ¿Qué sucedió?"- pregunto finalmente olvidando su incomodada al hablar del asunto aun con otras personas presentes.

Komui le miro con una extraña expresión en su rostro, pudo escuchar como los otros caían en silencio mientras su maestro y amigo se mordía su labio inferior. –"¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas?"- pregunto cauteloso.

Allen definitivamente no le diría que su hombre-gato le había besado y había acabado allí, no señor, la poca dignidad de su razonamiento era apenas tangible y no pensaba tirarla por la borda, a pesar de saber que incluso escondiendo aquel hecho a Komui y a Tikky no borraba aquella realidad.

-"…No tome mis medicamentos"- se limito a decir, Komui le vio extrañado junto con la enfermera.

-"¿De que hablas?"-

-"Se que usted dice que debo tomarlas, pero se me olvido y lo sie…"- se trato de disculpar viendo a Komui a los ojos, Allen se detuvo en seco al ver su reflejo en las gafas de de Komui.-"¿Q-q-que…?"- Komui miraba como Allen palidecía a cada momento mientras le señalaba.

-"¿Allen-kun?"- pregunto cauteloso al ver al chico en semejante estado.

-"Mi cabello…"- Komui parpadeo viendo como Allen se tocaba su cabello y tomaba algunas hebras, al mirarlas palideció aun mas, y comenzaba a tartamudear.

-"Supervisor Komui"- Johnny llamo y le dio un pequeño espejo.

-"Allen-kun"- nadie supo que Allen reaccionaria de la forma en que lo hizo. Allen tomo el espejo que le dio Komui, sus ojos engrandecieron y su piel perdió todo color, sus labios temblaban.

La persona en ese espejo, esa persona no era el.

Cabellos blancos y una cicatriz en forma de estrella en su ojo izquierdo.

_No. Ese no era el. _

-"Allen"- Johnny corrió a su lado, coloco su mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, Allen sintió su toque y miro donde Johnny había puesto su mano. Se abstuvo de gritar, se abstuvo de salir corriendo del lugar.

Su brazo…

_Ese no era el. _

Su brazo era negro, y su mano era completamente diferente a la de un –"…Humano"- Komui y Johnny le vieron extrañados al escucharle hablar.

-"¡¡NO!!"- Komui vio como Allen comenzaba a gritar mientras se halaba su cabello en un intento desesperado de arrancarlo. –"¡Este no soy yo!"- grito tomándose su cabeza con sus manos una vez había lanzado lejos el espejo.

-"¡Allen-kun cálmate! Este eres tu…"- trataba de convencerlo Komui mientras tomaba sus manos junto con la enfermera, todos los demás se quedaron quietos ante la extraña reacción del albino.

-"Allen…"- murmuro Johnny mientras seguía derramando lagrimas al verle en ese estado.

-"¡No! Déjenme esto es solo otra alucinación"- murmuro para si mismo el peliblanco, una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse que aquel era el caso, pero algo en su interior le decía que esto iba mas allá que un simple caso de alucinación.

-"Allen-kun por favor cálmate"-pidió Komui desesperado.

-"Patético…"- Allen abrió sus ojos, y se petrificó ante aquella voz que conocia, mientras seguía bajo el agarre de la enfermera y Komui. Conocía muy bien aquella voz, pero el tono que había usado era…

-"¿Este es el destinado Destructor del tiempo…?"- pregunto burlonamente desde la puerta.

-"¡¿Quien te dejo entrar? vete de aquí!"- exigió Komui a la persona sin siquiera voltearse a verle pues ya sabia de quien se trataba, la persona sin embargo apenas y se había movido de su lugar.

-"Esto es solo una alucinación, de que otra forma estarías aquí"- se dijo a si mismo Allen, pero los demás a su alrededor le escucharon.

-"Simplemente…patético"-escupió con mas desden. Allen sentía sus ojos arder, mientras le veía. Lavi estaba en la puerta, apoyado en el marco viéndole sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Si. Esto era una alucinación, si Lavi estaba aquí mirándole como si fuera una especie de fenómeno…

"_Fenómeno"_ como no serlo con semejante vista de si mismo…

…Esto no era real -"Quiero…"- Komui le miro preocupado. Lavi seguía en la puerta mirando la escena con frívolo interés y curiosidad. –"Quiero irme"- Komui entrecerró los ojos, no sabia que hacer, no sabia como es que Allen había llegado a ese estado tan frágil.

Allen tenia razón, este no era el. El Allen que conoció no era tan frágil, no era tan vulnerable, no parecía una muñeca quebrada.

-"Quiero despertar, quiero irme, quiero despertar"- murmuraba una y otra vez, cada vez mas fuerte y con mas histeria mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Allen estaba cansado, cansado de estar atrapado entre ilusiones y personas irreales, cansado de no ser normal. –"¡¡Tikky!!"- Todos en la habitación sufrieron diferentes reacciones al escuchar aquel nombre salir de los labios del mismísimo Allen. –"¡¡Tikky!!"- Komui le soltó, perturbado ante aquella visión. Allen tenia miedo, no, Allen estaba aterrorizado, y gritaba el nombre de aquel Noah con tanta vehemencia y desesperación como si el fuera su salvación.

Komui cerró los ojos, trago duro, y volvió a abrirlos. Este no era Allen Walker.

–"¡¡Tikky!!"- la enfermera tenia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, su corazón se despedazaba cada vez que escuchaba a Allen gritar. Aquella imagen del chico peliblanco sonriéndole, comiendo en grandes cantidades y siempre entusiasmado parecía no tener cabida en el momento de ver a este, que portaba el mismo nombre pero que ahora parecía una persona totalmente diferente.

–"¡¡Tikky!!"- Johnny lloraba aun mas a cada grito que daba Allen, Reever se mordía su labio en señal de frustración.

Lavi miraba aquella escena, su ojo nunca dejó al dichoso 'destructor de tiempo', Bookman le había contado de aquella persona, y sus expectativas con el habían sido altas, ahora que miraba a ese niño patalear y montar semejante berrinche después de haber finalmente despertado, no podía creer que se tratara de la misma persona que Bookman le había descrito, valiente, amable, justo…esto definitivamente era una imagen deplorable.

-"Supervisor…"- Reever sabia esa mirada, por largo tiempo se había mantenido al lado de Komui, y pocas veces había visto aquella mirada de derrota en los ojos del supervisor, vio como Komui abría la boca para después cerrarla, estaba indeciso claramente se notaba. Reever rogaba a todos los Dioses - si es que había quedado alguno, después de todo lo que había pasado - que les escuchara, pedía que Komui no dijera esas palabras….

-"Lo perdimos…"- Reever cerro sus ojos fuertemente, Johnny lanzo un grito con el nombre de Allen en el, y la enfermera miraba el suelo.

-"Otro mas…"-susurro con dolor.

Dios no podía hacer eso, regresárselos, y encender una mínima chispa de esperanza en los corazones de cada uno, para luego de apenas diez minutos dejarles nuevamente con el vació y una esperanza que nunca debió de existir.

Si ese era el Dios por el cual estaban luchando, entonces definitivamente debería cambiarse de bando, pensó amargamente Komui.

-"Patético…"-soltó nuevamente Lavi con una sonrisa entretenida en sus labios.

Allen dejo de gritar repentinamente, su garganta ya no podía mas, sentía que si seguía gritando esta sangraría. –"Quiero irme…por favor Tikky"- murmuro, pero Komui le escucho.

-"Déle algo para que duerma"- le ordeno el supervisor con pesar a la enfermera que le miraba con ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-"¿Supervisor?"- pregunto queriendo escuchar nuevamente aquella orden.

-"Duérmalo, solo se hará mas daño si se encuentra en este estado"- en ningún momento de la orden, Komui vio a los ojos a la enfermera o a Allen. Sabiendo que no seria capaz de ver la duda y la acusación de la enfermera en sus ojos y los vacíos de Allen que parecía ya no poder reconocerle.

La enfermera desapareció en la gran habitacion despues de pasar tras algunas cortinas que separaban las otras camas, para regresar con una jeringa en sus manos.

Allen ya no sentía nada, se sentía vació, de todas las alucinaciones esta era la peor, al menos en las que tenia usualmente, Lavi y Yuu le trataban bien, atentos y hasta cariñosos podría atreverse a decir, despertaba en su casa, y sabia que al despertar a la verdadera 'realidad' seguiría allí, pero esta vez, no había nada ni nadie quien le afirmara aquello.

Miro al Lavi que seguía en la puerta, este Lavi, le miraba con expresión vacía, sin ningún rastro de familiaridad en su ojo esmeralda.

No fue sino hasta que comenzó a sentirse adormecido, que vio dos siluetas mas atrás de Komui donde había una cortina y detrás de esta había una persona sobre la cama, dormida o inconsciente, no lo sabia, solo sabia que se encontraba en ella, también vio a una persona sentada junto a ella, pudo distinguir que la persona sentada, tenia algo en sus manos, por la forma que alcanzo a definir, supuso que seria un reloj de arena.

Dio un ultimo vistazo a su alrededor, y sus ojos se toparon con Lavi, quien extrañamente se tomaba la cabeza y negaba mientras movía sus labios, pero no alcanzaba a escucharle.

Antes de cerrar sus ojos, pensó en la única persona que no había visto y que no fue hasta ese momento que se pregunto donde estaba. –"Yuu"-

* * *

Gracias por leer y muchas gracias en especial a aquellas personas que dejan reviews. **yume yue, kikimaru, dagmw, Kimi to Deatte Kara, SheenaSymphonia, Cold-Sesshy, Mireya Humbolt, Phoenix, Sariet, x Souseiseki x (lamento la tardanza, espero por el que sigas aca para leer el capitulo…Riznao toma la navaja y la tira), Bunny, Kyurengo, Shadow Rose Princesa, Shiji, Leluto, Yami RosenkreuZ, hanasaki-kawaii,**

Acepto sentencias de muerte, reviews con ántrax, y bombas debido al retraso y a la falta de mi promesa TT no tengo excusa gomen.!


	5. Cuando lo piensas dos veces

Debo decir que este capitulo ha sido el mas necio de todos los que he escrito. Casi estuve tentada a mandar a volar el monitor. En fin, nuevamente vengo con un capitulo y espero les guste. Se que hay muchas dudas y no se preocupen poco a poco se van a ir despejando. Otra cosa, se que debo muchas disculpas por el retraso del capitulo, pero últimamente me he obsesionado con One Piece y como siempre, me gusta hallarle el yaoi y pues me he visto metida en fics ZoLu además de ver la serie entera. Talvez algún día me decida escribir de la pareja…pero claro será cuando termine con mis fics pendientes…jeje(no me miren feo).

Disclaimer: D gray Man es propiedad únicamente de Hoshino Katsura, esta pobre prójima no tiene control sobre sus personajes, solo los ocupa para entretenerse y entretenerlos a ustedes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo V: Cuando comienzas a pensarlo dos veces**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Apenas se había levantado de la cama y su humor competía con…no sabia exactamente con quien pero tenia la vaga memoria que había una persona cuyo humor era además de volátil, extremadamente amargo por las mañanas, sin embargo la persona que tenia tal horroroso humor no tenia cara, no recordaba quien era, pero sabia que estaba allí.

Suspiro cansado, no era momento para andarse quebrando la cabeza por una cara que no recordaba cuando no era tan importante. Siguió lavando los platos que había usado en el desayuno, sin prestarle atención al pequeño maullido que su gato dio tras de el. No fue sino hasta que Yuu finalmente dio un maullido un poco más fuerte que le escucho.

Sin poderlo evitar su cuerpo se tenso rápidamente, luego de comprender como se debía de haber visto, se sintió completamente estupido. Ponerse nervioso solo por el maullido de su gato era tonto, pero esa era la manera en la que se había estado comportando en los últimos días, después del incidente con Lavi y Yuu.

Después de regresar de la alucinación donde todo era una terrible versión de su _mundo_, había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, su gato y perro, si, esos animales peludos con quien compartía la tranquilidad de su casa (tranquilidad que últimamente se había puesto en seria consideración) le miraban curiosos y si se atrevía a decirlo, preocupados y ansiosos.

Eso había sido hace al menos unos tres días, y desde entonces procuraba, por alguna razón ridícula a su parecer, guardar la mayor distancia posible con sus dos mascotas. Si las amaba, y les daba la atención necesaria, pero últimamente no se sentía muy a gusto con ellos, precisamente por que a pesar que su ida a aquella terrible alucinación era solo la consecuencia tras saltarse algunas píldoras, quienes habían disparado en un comienzo todo aquello habían sido sus mascotas.

Aun se sentía tonto, pero no sabia muy bien a quien culpar, a el mismo por no tomar su medicamento, a sus mascotas por esconderlas, o sus mascotas-ilusiones que las escondían con propósitos mas oscuros, o a sus visitantes inoportunos (Yuu y Lavi en sus formas humanas) por llevarle a ese jodido lugar. Como fuera, todo caía en que sus mascotas y el mismo llevaban parte de la responsabilidad.

-Ya voy, se que tienes hambre- comento con tono un poco indiferente, sacando un tazón y vertiendo en el un poco de comida de gato.

La reacción del minino fue inmediata y se acerco a el con rapidez. Casi por inercia Allen se preparo para el ladrido celoso de su perro, ya que Lavi normalmente protestaba cuando Allen atendía a su gato antes que el, pero diferente a sus expectativas, el ladrido no llego, extrañado por la falta de su otra mascota, miro a su alrededor y algo no estaba bien, Lavi no se encontraba en la cocina.

-Yuu, ¿Donde esta Lavi?- pregunto al gato, pero una vez se dio cuenta de ello sacudió su cabeza, si quería dejar de alucinar debía de dejar de tratar como humanos a sus mascotas, eso solo le daría mas cuerda a su inestable mentalidad.

Yuu solo contesto con un maullido al mismo tiempo que giraba la cabeza en dirección de la sala común, aquel gesto bien pudo haber sido traducido como 'esta en la sala'. Allen pensó que talvez solo era coincidencia, o simplemente su gato era muy inteligente, trato de no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ya que un gato que comprenda enteramente el lenguaje humano no era algo muy cuerdo, pero nuevamente, su vida y su mentalidad no lo eran mucho...

Allen sabía que su perro no se perdía el desayuno así que hizo el mayor ruido posible al momento de verter su comida en el tazón, pero como todas las mañanas desde que se despertó de aquella alucinación, Lavi no parecía el mismo de siempre y últimamente parecía deprimido.

Sin saber por que del sentimiento de preocupación (mucho mas intensa que la preocupación por una simple mascota) se encamino a la sala, dando una rápida mirada alrededor pudo ver una cola marrón salir de debajo de la mesa de centro. Sonriendo levemente, se acerco a ella.

-Lavi, es hora de comer- comento un poco mas entusiasmado, si quería animar a su mascota un tono tan desinteresado como el que uso con Yuu no serviría.

Lavi sin embargo no hizo caso, y por un momento Allen se pregunto si estaría enfermo, ya que las mañanas en donde su mascota llegaba a su alcoba únicamente a despertarle como siempre lo había hecho se habían desvanecido desde hacia tres días.

-Vamos es tu comida favorita- le trato de dar ánimos, pero no funcionaba. Lavi seguía debajo de la mesa con expresión cansada, sin mover de un lado a otro su cola como era usual cuando Allen le hablaba.

Allen se vio además de preocupado, temeroso. No sabia por que pero la imagen de Lavi en su forma humana, se hizo se presente en su mente, pero no aquel Lavi amable y cariñoso si no el _otro_ Lavi, el frío y desinteresado. El que su mascota se viera casi igual que _ese_ Lavi le hacia sentir dolido y el ver ahora a su mascota casi por el mismo camino le resultaba un poco angustiante.

-Lavi, por favor…- el perro finalmente miro a Allen cuando este le había hablado un poco desesperado por respuesta de su parte. – ¿No quieres comer…?- Lavi había levantado la cabeza mirándole con cuidado. –…Con nosotros- continuo Allen una vez tuvo la atención de su mascota –…Conmigo- susurro con un poco mas de vehemencia, que no supo de donde había salido, ¡era un perro joder!, no un amigo intimo o un amante.

Lavi a pesar de todo, después de escuchar el tono de Allen se levanto de su puesto y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina, dio un par de pasos antes de mirar tras de si, Allen entendió aquello como una invitación para ir tras el. Sonriendo levemente y agradeciendo que su mascota al menos le hubiera respondido de esa manera se encamino tras el.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tic

Tac

Tic

Allen miro su reloj de bolsillo y se pregunto a donde había quedado el 'Tac' en el monótono ruido que hacia. Normalmente no se preocupaba mucho por el tiempo o por salir de sus clases muy a pesar de lo aburridas que fueran. Talvez se desesperaba un poco con Bak-sensei… ¿pero quien no? Después de todo el hombre destilaba amargura y una gran rigurosidad con sus alumnos, pero estar atento al reloj a cada momento aun cuando la clase no era del todo aburrida solo demostraba lo tan ansioso y nervioso que se encontraba.

Las pastillas normalmente no tenían ese efecto en el , pero viendo el caso que unas cuantas ya no hacían efecto tras la gran alucinación hacia tres días, había optado por engullir las suficientes para asegurarse de no regresar a ese terrible lugar, donde la ley natural de su vida era corrompida.

Así que tomaba tres pastillas cada vez que podía o cada vez que el miedo llegaba a el, he allí la principal razón de sus manos temblorosas y su hiperactividad.

Se sentía un poco mal por comportarse así con su sensei, siendo este uno de sus favoritos, no podía evitar moverse a cada momento en su pupitre y ver el reloj cada vez que podía en un claro gesto de tedio y ansiedad, su sensei ya había notado su incomodidad y solo le dio una mirada entre reprochadora y comprensiva, 'Aguanta un poco mas ya vamos a terminar' casi pudo leer en sus ojos.

Johny-sensei, el más joven de todos los profesores de la academia, muchos de sus colegas, le llamaban genio por que a pesar de su temprana edad para un profesor, llegaba a saber mucho de su materia, y a pesar de no estar su materia asignada también llegaba a demostrar lo mucho que sabia de otras ramas, como en ese momento lo estaba demostrando. Aun cuando Komui le había dicho que Tapp-sensei había pescado un simple resfriado no había rastro de el tras el primer día que se ausento, era por ello que Johnny-sensei había tomado su lugar.

-Bien hasta acá llegaremos hoy. Recuerden leer el capitulo seis para la próxima clase, nos vemos, hasta entonces- saludo con entusiasmo su sensei al tan esperado final de la clase. Allen soltó sonoramente el suspiro que se había estado guardando para finalmente darle uso a sus piernas que desde hace más de una hora y media habían estado en reposo.

Allen comenzó a reunir sus cosas mientras Johnny se acercaba a el por el costado – ¿Ha estado muy aburrida la clase. Allen?- La pregunta no cargaba con acusación ni molestia, era más que todo una pregunta tímida. Allen se zapeo mentalmente, Johnny-sensei era muy susceptible a la opinión de sus alumnos, eso era en parte, una de las cualidades mas llamativas de el con sus alumnos, es por ello que siempre se esforzaba por dar una buena clase. –Creo que Tapp es mejor para dar química después de todo- Allen rápidamente se disculpo, explicando que no se sentía muy bien, no quería hacer sentir despreciado al joven, ya que era de sus profesores favoritos, así que repetidas veces trato de hacerle ver lo contrario, Johnny soltó un suspiro aliviado, mientras colocaba su mano en su pecho, un gesto que decía lo satisfecho que estaba con la respuesta aduladora del castaño.

-¡Ah! Allen ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?- llamo Johnny antes de que este saliera por completo del salón.

-Si, claro ¿que sucede?- pregunto regresando de nuevo al salón junto al escritorio del maestro.

-¿Puedes llevarle esto al supervisor Komui?- Johnny le entrego un sobre grande de color amarillo, el otro lo tomo y lo vio por unos momentos pues había un pequeño bote dentro de el, o al menos eso parecía pues la silueta así lo demostraba, Allen, curioso, tomo el sobre a la altura de su oído y comenzó a moverlo para escuchar que tipo de ruido haría. Johnny solo sonrío divertido ante la curiosidad de su alumno.

-¿Curioso, Allen?- El aludido sonrío nerviosamente. –Bueno puedes escuchar lo que quieras pero trata de no moverlo fuertemente ni tampoco tienes permitido verlo- Allen parpadeo y a pesar de su naturaleza un poco curiosa sabia que si Johnny se lo decía seriamente no tendría por que ir en contra de su mandato. Afirmando con su cabeza y despidiéndose de su sensei salio del salón en dirección a la oficina del supervisor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lo primero que noto al entrar fue que había demasiada tranquilidad como para que el disparatado supervisor estuviera en su oficina.

Reever y los demás de la sección científica no se encontraban, lo cual era igualmente raro, al menos Reever se veía más seguido en la oficina de Komui tratando que este hiciera sus tareas del día.

Sacando una vez mas su reloj de bolsillo comprobó la hora, decidiendo a partir de ella si esperar o dejar el sobre en la oficina de Komui. Su estomago estaba diciéndole que necesitaba ser alimentado y aunque había tiempo para la próxima clase, si quería llegar a tiempo y comer en el transcurso de la hora y media que tenia libre debía apresurarse. Así que a paso decidido llego hasta la puerta de la oficina, y por su usual personalidad educada toco la puerta antes de entrar aun cuando sabia que no recibiría contestación.

-Voy a entrar…- informo a nadie en particular, girando la perilla y entrando a la oficina.

Nada.

Solo el escritorio vacío y la gran silla dándole la espalda junto con las usuales estanterías de libros que dudaba mucho que Komui fuera capaz de leer.

Se acerco al escritorio y dejo encima el sobre, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la silla giro y no pudo evitar lanzar un pequeño grito de sorpresa no muy varonil. "_Muy masculino Allen, en verdad muy masculino, ahora entiendo por que Tiki nos molesta tanto." _Casi como acabo de pensar aquello se dio cuenta de que uso 'nos' cuando debía ser 'me'. No tuvo mas tiempo para pensar en ello cuando escucho una risa delicada frente a el. Levanto la mirada y vio que había una chica de cabellos verdes amarrados en dos coletas altas sentada en la silla de Komui. Al parecer no la había podido ver antes pues el respaldo de la silla era muy alto y tapaba por completo a la chica.

-Me olvidaba de lo lindo que eres Allen-kun –rió un poco más. Allen se sintió un poco ofendido por ser llamado lindo, ya que por regla general la testosterona dentro de el rehusaba ser catalogado con esa palabra aun cuando Tiki o Lavi (gruñido) le llamaban así.

-Bueno lamento haber entrado sin haber recibido respuesta pero pensé que la oficina estaba sola- trato de cambiar el tema rápidamente, antes de toser fingidamente para llamar la atención de la sonriente chica.

-Allen-kun no tienes que ser tan educado conmigo- Allen enarco una ceja, moviendo su cabeza a un lado en visible confusión. No recordaba haber visto antes a esta chica, sin embargo se dirigía a él de manera tan amigable.

-Ah, lo siento, pero no se quien eres, lamento si te he olvidado de alguna ocasión pero en verdad no te recuerdo- se disculpo el castaño haciendo una pequeña reverencia, a lo cual la chica respondió con una negación de cabeza.

-Allen-kun nunca cambias, siempre tratas de ser muy educado- sonrío un poco triste –Soy yo, Lenalee- le informo casi con temor a su reacción.

El corazón de Allen dio un vuelco, y sin pensarlo dos veces miro en dirección de la pajarera en donde siempre se encontraba Lenalee, y que por extraño que fuera, omitió el hecho que ella no estaba en esta cuando entro a la oficina.

-No me veas así Allen-kun, me haces sentir un poco incomoda- se quejo Lenalee moviéndose en la silla, mostrando su incomodidad cuando Allen regreso sus ojos a ella.

-Pero si me tome las pastillas cuando salí de casa- murmuro mas para si mismo que para Lenalee que le miraba con pesar. Habían pasado solo tres horas a lo mucho desde se tomo sus pastillas, ¿Cómo era posible que aun así no surtieran efecto cuando su cuerpo asimilaba el daño que le hacían al sistema nervioso?

-Esto no se trata de las pastillas. No estas enfermo. No soy una ilusión, ni tampoco lo son Kanda y Lavi- El castaño miro aun mas nervioso a Lenalee.

-¿Kanda?- Lenalee sonrío levemente por el tono extrañado de Allen.

-Tú le llamas Yuu- le aseguro Lenalee para hacer que el chico se pusiera aun mas nervioso.

-No, esto esta mal, no puede ser que las pastillas no surtan efecto…- Lenalee contemplaba triste a Allen quien seguía con su monologo en un intento desesperado por encontrar la respuesta del por que estaba viendo a Lenalee en su forma humana.

-Allen-kun, por favor- susurro tristemente al mismo tiempo que se paraba de la gran silla y caminaba en dirección del joven.-Esto es real, yo soy real, este cariño que siento por ti y el calor que emana mi cuerpo es real. ¿No lo sientes?- Allen callo finalmente cuando Lenalee sin previo aviso le envolvió con sus brazos.-Mi corazón esta latiendo, eso es real, mis brazos a tu alrededor también lo son, Allen-kun ¿Qué podemos hacer para que comiences a entender?- Allen no tuvo que preguntar quienes eran 'nosotros'.

Lo sabía de sobra.

-No lo entiendo Lenalee. Simplemente no lo entiendo- susurro Allen con tono derrotado.-No me gusta estar enfermo- Allen se separo lentamente de la chica, esta (aunque indecisa) le dejo. El castaño se pregunto, como era posible que Lenalee, siendo la primera vez que la veía en su forma humana, le inspirara tanta tranquilidad y confianza así como Yuu y Lavi lo hacían. ¿Que eran ellos en verdad?

-No estas enfermo, Allen-kun- le aseguro Lenalee, pero Allen le ignoro.

-…Pero me agrada cuando ustedes están conmigo, siento…- Allen se mordió el labio, no sabiendo si seria apropiado soltar lo que quería decir.-Siento como si de verdad tuviera una familia…un hogar- susurro lo ultimo.

Era absurdo, completamente descabellado, el solo admitirlo era de por si razón suficiente como para declararle como un desquiciado, pero no podía evitar esa conexión que talvez, aunque fuera solo ansias y hambre de cariño y afecto, le era necesaria.

Llegar a una gran mansión sola y fría, no era lo mismo que llegar a esa mansión y encontrar a dos seres esperándole con entusiasmo todas las tardes, el frío y la soledad eran alejadas por ellos, fueran conscientes o no, el acurrucarse con ellos en los días helados o simplemente jugar con ellos cuando el sol salía después de una tormenta, era un ancla para su corazón cuando se encontraba a la deriva. Era exactamente lo mismo, en la academia, el llegar a esta y verse sin mucha compañía y verdaderas amistadas perdía importancia siempre que iba a la oficina de Komui y veía a Lenalee. Talvez solo era necesidad, solo deseaba ser querido y necesitaba de personas (o seres) que estuvieran dispuestos a estar con el, necesitaba algo mas que cuidados obligados y preocupaciones frívolas, necesitaba un hogar. Necesitaba brazos abiertos a los cuales llegar y regazos dispuestos a cargar con su cabeza cuando estuviera cansado, sin poder imaginárselo y sin haberlo pensado, Lavi, Yuu y Lenalee eran esas personas o animales, no sabia, solo sabia que eran los seres que se habían abierto paso en su corazón de manera tan fácil que parecía casi antinatural.

-Es por que eso somos, somos nakama, somos familia- sonrío Lenalee con una confianza muy contagiosa, Allen no pudo sino sonreír débilmente.

Estaba enfermo, loco y perdido. Lo aceptaba, y lo asimilaba día a día. Pero talvez todo eso no estaba del todo mal cuando en verdad no había nadie en la realidad que fuera lo suficiente necesario para el como lo eran sus alucinaciones. Komui no sabia de ellas, y Tiky jamás lo sabría tampoco, después de todo no importaba cuanto se preocupara Komui, o cuanto Tiky le colmara de atenciones y caricias, habían ocasiones, que estas eran mecánicas, frías y casi perdían el calor humanitarios que paradójicamente tenían sus mascotas y Lenalee.

Era una locura.

Lo sabia, si.

¿Lo aceptaba…?

….comenzaba a hacerlo.

-Lenalee… ¿por que sucede esto?- susurro haciendo que sus cabellos castaños ensombrecieran sus ojos.

-No es fácil de explicar, Allen-kun, si quieres entenderlo primero tienes que despertar- Allen unió cejas, si tan solo Lavi, Yuu y Lenalee dejaran de sugerir eso talvez los podría aceptar un poco, después de todo la compañía fuera real o ilusoria cuando estaban en sus formas humanas comenzaba a ser aceptada. Si tan solo dejaran de tratar que despertara y volver a recordar ese lugar donde apenas y podía moverse y donde se encontraba el Lavi frío e insensible, talvez si solo dejaran ese asunto en paz de una buena vez, él…

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Allen levantando la mirada al escuchar un pequeño jadeo nervioso de parte de Lenalee. El castaño le miro extrañado pues parecía nerviosa y con un poco de miedo, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo repentinamente.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- susurro con un poco de desesperación colgando en su voz.

-¿Por qué?- Lenalee parecía mas nerviosa a cada momento, su mirada comenzó a vagar por la oficina en busca de algo, sus ojos violetas se detuvieron en la ventana, Allen siguió su mirada y su curiosidad del por que Lenalee se veía tan exaltada fue olvidada cuando la chica tomo su mano y le obligo a salir por la ventana.

Lenalee parecía estar bien con el hecho que había que saltar desde la ventana del segundo piso para salir de allí con Allen tras ella. –E-espera… ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto nervioso el castaño antes que Lenalee le ignorara olímpicamente saltando de la ventana sin permitir a Allen deshacerse de su agarre.

Una vez Lenalee salto, Allen casi sintió el doloroso impacto que vendría. Cerro lo ojos fuertemente, pero para su sorpresa el impacto no llego, abrió los ojos y frente a el estaba Lenalee perfectamente parada con una sonrisa en sus labios, siendo mas conciente de su posición, se dio cuenta que estaba en cuclillas de manera casi casual con sus brazos extendidos a sus lados a favor de no perder el equilibrio. Lenalee noto su confusión cuando este se incorporaba y rió para si misma – ¿Por que esa cara, Allen-kun?- pregunto divertida.

-¿Cómo es que…?- Allen señalaba la ventana y luego el suelo y luego a si mismo repetidas veces, a lo que Lenalee pudo traducir como '¿Cómo pude saltar y aterrizar perfectamente?'.

-Reflejos- contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Allen le vio con una ceja levantada, la sonrisa de la chica además de divertida decía que estaba ocultando algo y no lo diría.

-¡No! ¡¿Lenalee donde estas?!- el grito venia de la oficina donde momentos antes habían estado, era por supuesto Komui, quien al ser conciente de la ausencia de Lenalee ponía, como era de esperar, el grito en el cielo, literalmente.

-¡Rápido Allen-kun!- Lenalee tomo la mano del chico y lo llevo lejos de la ventana.

-Komui-san esta buscándote ¿no deberías regresar y…ya sabes ser un pajarito?- pregunto un poco inseguro y casi riendo por lo tonto que eso había sonado. Lenalee no hizo caso y siguió arrastrándolo tras ella.

-Ese no es Komui-niisan…-susurro. Allen quien apenas escucho un murmullo no dijo más.

Allen repentinamente se dio cuenta de un detalle importante. Paro en seco, haciendo que Lenalee le mirara extrañada. -¿Allen-kun?...-

Allen no le veía, simplemente miraba al suelo con el ceño levemente arrugado y su dedo en su mentón, pensativo.

Si Lenalee era una alucinación, ¿Por qué Komui no la había visto en su oficina? Se suponía que las alucinaciones solo son vistas por personas que tenían su misma condición mental, pero los seres reales de las cuales se derivan sus alucinaciones quedaban en sus lugares, donde las personas cuerdas como Komui las veían, donde se suponían que debían quedarse. ¿Así funcionaba eso, verdad? … Pero de ser así, entonces la Lenalee-ave, debía de seguir en el despacho de Komui o ¿tan solo era una extraña casualidad que no estuviera al mismo tiempo que esta Lenalee-humana estaba con el?

-Allen-kun tenemos que ir lo mas lejos que podamos de esa oficina…- le llamo la peliverde.

-¿…En verdad esta bien eso?- se pregunto a si mismo ignorando a la chica, aun sumergido en sus pensamientos y considerando la extraña casualidad de estar con esta Lenalee al mismo tiempo que la real había desaparecido.

Sin ser conciente de ello llego a la pared del edificio y se apoyo para seguir pensando, sin embargo la pared se movió revelando una puerta haciendo que Allen fuera a caer al otro lado de esta, Lenalee rápidamente tomo su mano y cayo dentro de la habitación junto con el. –Agh… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto el castaño mirando a su alrededor.

Algo por el rabillo del ojo había llamado su atención.

-¿Un piano?- pregunto a su lado la chica, al haber fijado su vista en el mismo objeto que Allen. Ambos se incorporaron y se acercaron al piano.

-¿Qué hace un piano aquí y que es esta habitación? Si lo ves bien no hay puertas por las que entrar mas que la que usamos- Lenalee repaso la habitación y en efecto, todo era pared, incluso la puerta por la que llegaron era parte de esta y apenas se lograba diferenciar de la pared.

Lenalee miro nuevamente el piano, era blanco, un color extraño para un piano, bastante peculiar, recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero no recordaba donde…cuando se dio cuenta de donde recordaba haberlo visto, abrió los ojos y solo tomo una bocanada de aire ante la sorpresa.

Allen no parecía haber escuchado a Lenalee, y por una extraña razón se vio tentado a sentarse frente al piano y pasar sus dedos sobre las teclas sin hacer sonido alguno. Su admiración por el piano termino cuando Lenalee hablo nuevamente.

-Allen-kun toca el piano-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, debo admitir que me costo mucho escribir este capitulo. Hice tres versiones diferentes de este capitulo y siempre que estaba por la sexta pagina volvía a borrarla por que no me gustaba.

Espero que el capitulo no me haya salido muy LenaAllen, por que es lo menos que pretendo, solo quiero poner énfasis en lo muy encariñada que es Lenalee con Allen, después de todo, para mi esa relación es muy hermana-hermano. Ah y en el proximo capitulo compensare la falta de interaccion entre Allen y Lavi y Yuu. Esperenlo.

Espero que al menos mi sufrimiento y la espera hayan valido la pena. Gracias por seguir pendientes y gracias a las personas que me dejan review, son parte de mi inspiración, si me falla en ocasiones es por mi cerebro bloqueado. **Koneko-chan, Detective Hikaru, Kimi to Deatte Kara, SheenaSymphonia, Mandragorapurple, dagmw, Cold-Sesshy, Phoenix, kikimaru, Kini-Ainotsuki, Shiji, Yami RosenkreuZ, .kilian., Kyurengo**. Muchas gracias.


End file.
